Destiny, Interrupted
by MoonBay11
Summary: Harry's sick and tired of what his destiny's suppose to be. Sirius is depressed about his life. What will happen when both get a wish granted and they meet eachother? Let's just say, it'll be fun. Timetraveling fic and will be slash sometime in the fu
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that…I'm not J. K. Rowling…

Author Notes: I really have/had no idea what this story was going to be about…I just liked the title, so I decided I would write a story for it…say the sixth book never happened and it's now sixth year for Mr. Harry.

**Very important author notes, so pay attention:** I'm sorry…I just realized that I screwed up something in here…it didn't change at all much, I just deleted a part of Sirius' ranting, so you don't have to reread it…I just realized that Sirius has to be on the Quidditch team or one of the other chapters will just not work, so that's all…nothing to big…but the original reason Sirius was kicked off the Quidditch team was because it was punishment for sending Snape off to Remus, but now I need him back on the Quidditch team…there you go…I'm going to post the next chapter because of that now…hopefully I didn't screw up in that one too…silly me!

**Destiny, Interrupted **

**Chapter One**

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

"Harry, it's your destiny to defeat Voldemort." a man with a long silver beard said to a boy of sixteen with short, spiky black hair and emerald green eyes. "You can't _not_ complete your destiny."

The boy named Harry glared at the older man. "I'm getting sick and tired of being told what to do Professor."

The old Professor took a deep breath. He was losing his temper with this boy and it was a first. "Harry…"

"Don't placate me." Harry said in a voice close to a growl.

"I'm not _trying _to placate you Harry. I just want you to understand that you were born with an important destiny and that you shouldn't go off and do stupid things."

Harry clenched his fist. "So is that all I am to you? Someone to kill of Voldemort? Someone to save the world? So, after I complete my 'destiny' I'm more then welcomed to do something stupid like go sky diving without a parachute and you wouldn't care?"

The Professor, who by now you know is Dumbledore, was debating whether he wanted to bang his head on the closest wall or knock some sense into this boy, but neither of these prevail. Instead he took a deep breath and let it go slowly. "Of course not Harry. I still wouldn't let you do anything stupid after you killed Voldemort. I still love you like a grandson, even if you are being thickheaded at the moment."

"I'm not being thickheaded! I'm just stating my opinion on _my _life. I think I should be able to do what I please without everyone worrying if their 'savior's going to die while playing Quidditch with Jr. Deatheaters!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, please, calm down!"

"I thought you weren't going to placate me!"

"Well, now you need it! Harry, it's not fair for you to complain about everyone! They have had to live with Voldemort longer then you and want him gone, and if the only way he will ever die is for you to fight him, then they want to keep you safe!"

You could feel the anger in the room as both males glared at each other. "I know Professor, but it's still _my life_! I didn't choose this destiny!"

"But it chose you!"

"I don't a rat's ass about destiny! Screw my bloody destiny! I'm sick of it! I want a normal life!" Harry shouted and started to stomp out of the room.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted as Harry got to the door.

Harry turned to him. "You know what? I hate destiny! Let it choose someone else for the job of savior of the wizarding world. I don't want it anymore. I never wanted it." With that said he opened the door, walked out and slammed it shut.

Dumbledore looked at the closed door and shook his head. 'He'll calm down.' He thought and went back to his desk.

---------------------------------------------------

'That man is _so _bloody infuriating!' Harry thought angrily and his stormed down the empty corridors. All the other students were in classes at the moment, so he had the whole place to himself to rant. 'It's my bloody life! Why the hell did destiny chose me anyways? I'm no better then anyone else!' Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the hall, looked up and shouted. "Why they bloody hell did you chose me destiny? You're so bloody stupid! I want a bloody normal life but did I ever get it? No! Are you going to answer me destiny!"

"I would, but I couldn't get a word in through that rant." A female voice said from behind him. Harry spun around quickly to see a girl of about thirteen with long black hair, dark, chocolate brown eyes, pale complexion and wearing Ravenclaw Hogwarts robes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm Destiny. You kept shouting my name, but I never really could answer you seeing as you were screaming your head off." The young girl said.

"Destiny?"

"Yeah, Destiny McKelter? I'm a third year Ravenclaw."

Harry looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean you."

"Oh." Destiny said. "You meant the _other _destiny." Harry could feel the girls' eyes on him. "Why do people always look up when their ranting about their life's?"

Harry looked at her. "What?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whenever you or anyone else rants about their life's, they always look up. It's not like fate resides up there."

Harry seemed slightly puzzled. "I really don't know…I guess it's a habit."

Destiny shrugged. "Yeah, probably." There was a pause. "What's your problem with destiny anyways?"

Harry thought. He was debating whether to tell her or not. He should, seeing as he dragged her into this. "I don't like what destiny gave me for a life. First, when I'm little, before I could even remember, my family was murder and left me to be with the Dursleys. Then since I came to Hogwarts, Voldemort has been trying to kill me because I supposedly am the only one who can kill him. Then I finally meet my parents' best friends for the first time in third year and one's a betrayer, one's cursed and the other one was wrongly accused. Then the bloody betrayer gets away and last year my Godfather, who was also the one wrongly accused, gets murder! And now I'm not aloud to do anything that might endanger my being! It's not fair!" There was silence after he said this. He looked embarrassedly at her. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." The girl said quietly.

Harry looked up at her. "Why?"

She shook her head. "If destiny could redo anything, what would you want done?"

Harry thought about it but it didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion. "I'd have wanted to meet my parents and the rest of the Marauders, even if it's just for a little while."

The young girl smiled. "That's all?"

Harry looked up at her surprised but couldn't see the expression in her eyes, as they were turned to look out the window. "Yeah, why?"

The little girl turned her head back around and Harry's eyes went wide when he saw that the girls' eyes weren't a pretty brown anymore…they were dark as night. "_Bon voyage_, Harry." She said with a wave of her hand as if saying good bye.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he couldn't find his voice…he couldn't feel anything but a falling sensation and the last thing he saw before all went dark was the little girl named Destiny McKelter from Ravenclaw waving good bye…

---------------------------------------------------

_Hogwarts: November 2, 1976…_

'When the hell did my life turn into such a mess?' a boy with long black hair and ice blue eyes thought sadly as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. 'First I get born into one of the darkest families in the world then I get kicked out because I don't want to be dark and live by their rules. Now my best friend is acting like a love sick puppy, my other one's not speaking to me, the other one's been acting sketchy and now I'm being officially disowned. Not the mention that all the available ladies aren't what I'm looking for…nothing's going right, and at the rate I'm going, I going to be a lonely old man with nothing to do but play with myself and get drunk…' The boy shook his head and his hair swooshed around his head. "Fate, you threw one hell of a ball at me…"

"I did not such thing." A male voice said from behind him. The other man turned around quickly and saw a fifteen or so male leaning against the wall. He had short, sandy blonde hair, sea-green eyes, a tan and a Hufflepuffs crested uniform on.

"What?" the man asked.

The Hufflepuff rolled his eyes. "You said Fate right? I'm Nicolas Fate and I just want to point out that I didn't throw a ball at you."

The other man smiled slightly. "Oh sorry, I wasn't talking about you."

"Oh." Fate said and there was a small pause. "You meant the other fate, didn't you?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. Sorry you had to hear me muttering."

The blonde man waved his hand dismissively. "Meh, no problem. I've heard worse."

The black haired man raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Nicolas nodded. "Seems that I'm a pretty good listener…so, you want to try me?"

"What?"

The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "You want to tell me why you're complaining? Like I said, I'm a pretty good listener."

The boy with black hair thought about. He didn't really know the boy but he had a feeling that he should tell him or at least, he'd listen. "Sure." And after that, it became all confusing. He told this boy he never met about everything that had been bugging him from his family to his friends to Quidditch. It felt good to tell someone and it took about ten minutes for him to completely finish. When he was done, he smiled at the younger man.

The boy that had been listening raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that was all nice and dandy, but now are you going to tell me the real reason you have been bumming around Hogwarts for the past couple weeks?"

The older boy was stunned. He had just poured his heart out and this boy didn't even care. "I thought you were good at listening?" he said angrily.

Fate rolled his eyes. "Yeah I am, that's why I know that's not those aren't the biggest problems for you."

He was shocked. He didn't think anyone would notice that there was another problem. "Yeah…there is another one…"

"Which is?"

"I don't love anyone."

"Excuse me?"

The blue eyed boy sighed. He really didn't like discussing what was in his heart, but, hey, may as well. "I mean, I love my friends but I want someone to _love _and to be loved back by."

The Hufflepuff smiled. "So, the biggest playboy in school is ready to settle down with one person?"

"Yeah…it's just, I don't think I will find anyone…"

"Why's that?"

"I just have this feeling I won't…"

"So you were complaining to fate that you had gone through enough and that you deserve a soul mate?"

The older man smiled. "Yes, that's about it." He couldn't see the other boys' eyes for he was looking at a painting.

"Is that all?" he asked quietly.

The other boy didn't think he heard him right. "What?"

"Is that all you want? A soul mate?"

He was shocked. "Yeah, that's all I want. Why? Do you know them?"

Slowly he turned his head and his blue eyes went wide. The other boys' eyes weren't sea-green anymore…they were pitch black. "Take good care of him, alright? He still has a pretty important destiny." He said.

Before the other boy could open his mouth, he felt like everything was closing in around him and a he saw the young Hufflepuff named Nicolas smirk and disappear. Everything still felt as if was closing in on him until something warm and heavy fell on him. Blue eyes looked up into widening emerald green eyes. The boy on top looked down and whispered, "Sirius?"

There was a quiet laugh surrounding them and a voice so soft that the boys could barely hear, but hear it they did…it said…"_Be careful what you wish for…_"


	2. Listen to the Voices

Disclaimer: Once again, Harry Potter and related what-nots are not mine to claim.

Author Notes: Hi everyone! Yes, yes, I know…another time traveling fic…I just decided my muse wants to write another one of these instead of my other random stories that need to finished someday…anyways, hope you enjoy the loveliness that you are reading! The beginning of this chapter has both Harry's and Sirius' point of view. Thank you for the reviews!

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Two**

**Listen to the Voices**

Sirius looked up at the boy on top of him. He looked about the same age with short, spiky, fiery red hair with blonde highlights, emerald green eyes, slightly pale, and wearing Hogwarts robes with a Gryffindor crest. Sirius raised a dark eyebrow and the boy he didn't know, but apparently knew him, blushed and sat back off of him. He sat up and kept looking at the boy who appeared out of no where. He suddenly took his eyes off him and looked around to see that that Nicolas Fate boy had really disappeared. "Sirius?" a voice questioned and he slowly turned back to look at the boy.

"Where'd you come from carrot top?" he asked and the other boys' eyes went wide and looked around him. "I'm talking to you."

"Me?" he asked in a shocked voice.

Sirius nodded and tried not to smirk. He sat up more and pulled out one of the other boys' hair.

"Ouch!" he said. He glared at him and rubbed his head.

Sirius smiled now and showed him the hair that he had pulled out. "See, it's red. Well, there's some blonde too, but not as much." The boy took it and stared at it in shock. Sirius snorted and he looked at him. "Just who are you?" he asked as he thought, 'What kind of person doesn't even know his own hair color?'

He opened his mouth but all that came out was a choking noise. He tried again and then shut his mouth and looked at first very surprised then very angry. He looked like he was having an inner debate and then sighed. "I'm Harry Granger…"

-------------------------------------------

Harry stared down at the man who was his Godfather…his _dead_ Godfather…though he didn't look so dead…nor did he look so old. He stared at the man until he raised his eyebrow and he realized that he was on top of him. He quickly sat back off and the young Sirius sat up too. They just stared at each other till the sixteen years old Sirius slowly turned his head, seeming like he was expecting someone to be there. Harry couldn't believe he was sitting in front of Sirius. He smiled and whispered, "Sirius?" He didn't mean to say his name but apparently he heard and turned to him.

He smiled slightly. "Where'd you come from carrot top?" he asked. Harry was shocked. Who was he talking too? It couldn't possibly be him. He had black hair. He turned and looked behind him but Sirius said, "I'm talking to you."

"Me?" Harry asked, just to shock to say anything else. He could see that Sirius was having a hard time not laughing. Harry probably would feel the same way if someone didn't know what they looked liked. Suddenly Sirius leaned forward towards Harry and lifted his hand to his head. Quickly he plucked a piece of hair from his head. "Ouch!" Harry said and rubbed his head while glaring at Sirius.

The older boy smiled and presented him with the plucked hair. "See, it's red. Well, there's some blonde too, but not as much." Harry took it from out of his hands and stared at it. How the hell did Sirius manage to pull out a red hair when it was all black? He heard of people's hair turning grey…but never red. He heard Sirius snort and looked at him. "Just who are you?" Sirius asked and Harry could picture the other boy thinking, 'What kind of crazy person did I bump into?'

Without really thinking he opened his mouth to say, "Harry Potter.", but what really came out was a choking noise. He closed his mouth and decided he was nervous. He opened his mouth again to say his name and the exact same thing happened. Suddenly he heard a laugh. It was a girly laugh and Sirius definitely hadn't laugh so he must have been hearing things.

'_You're not hearing anything Mr. Potter._' A faint voice said inside his head. He immediately recognized it. He went to say the name out loud but the voice spoke again. '_I wouldn't do that…he already thinks you're crazy…and I can hear you just fine without you speaking out loud._'

Harry's shock quickly turned to anger. '_Who the hell are you really?'_

_'You haven't figured that out yet?' _the third year Ravenclaw from early asked.

Harry mentally sighed. _'Yeah, I have. You're fate.'_

_'Good boy.'_

Harry bristled but let it slide. _'Anyways…why can't I say my name? And why the hell is my hair red?'_

Destiny sighed inside his head. _'You can't go and ruin things by saying you're Harry Potter. It won't be pretty. And I changed you appearance…you now look like Ms. Lily Evans seeing as this is what you would've looked like if not like James. Thought you might enjoy that…I changed almost everything about you except your eyes. I like them green. Also, I think you might want your first look at yourself in private…I mean, if you look shocked while looking at yourself in a mirror in front of others, they might think you even crazier. And I advise you to pick a last name you know you will recognize…but please, not Riddle or something…that could have worse consequences then saying Potter. Lastly, if you start to say anything that could ruin you're future, like before, you will make a choking sound, because I making sure your voice box doesn't listen…'_

Harry sighed and thought about it. _'They're going to think I have a mental disability if I always choke.'_

_'Then don't say anything stupid.'_ She said. Harry had a feeling she was smirking while saying that. Harry once again started to think and decided on a name. _'Ah, good choice lovely. I'll be in touch…' _Suddenly Harry's head felt a lot lighter. Harry sighed and looked up at Sirius. "I'm Harry Granger…"

Sirius smiled at him. "Harry Granger…nice name." There was a pause and they looked at each other. "How do you know my name?"

Harry went to open his mouth to reply when he felt his voice box closing. '_Damn._' He thought. Now he had to think up a lie…a believable lie…and he didn't have that bloody voice in his head to help. As Harry thought up a believable lie, Sirius was thinking of something totally different.

'_What did that boy Fate mean by saying all that? I mean, he said he knew my soul mate, which makes me pretty dumb to begin with for believing him…though Harry did come out of no where and I'm smart enough now to know that that boy wasn't really just a student…he must've really been fate…'_

_'Good boy!' _a very familiar voice said. Sirius looked up to see that Harry was still thinking, so he couldn't have possibly said that. At the moment he's forgiving Harry for being slow…he suspects something's not right in his head. '_No, he's mainly alright in the head…' _the voice said again and Sirius recognized it.

'_How the hell did you get in my head!_' Sirius mentally yelled.

He felt the other boy smirk. '_At least you're smart enough not to shout at be out loud._'

'_You didn't answer my question!_'

He heard a sigh. '_Yes, well, I'm fate, so I can go and do as I please…and at the moment I'm having fun in you're head…besides, it seems like you have some questions about the choice I gave you for a soul mate. Now, hurry up and tell me…you're not the only one with a fate you know._'

Sirius sighed and just got to the points. '_I have three things that I have problems with._'

'_Which are…_?' Fate questioned.

'_Firstly, he's a boy._'

'_So?_'

'_I don't swing that way._' Sirius felt the other boy smirk.

'_Uh huh…_' Fate said in a sarcastic voice and Sirius would've slapped him if it weren't for the fact that the guy was in his head. '_The next one?_'

'_Secondly, the boy is obviously mental!_'

He felt fate roll his eyes. '_Oh, and you're not? Who's the one talking to themselves?_'

'_I'm not talking to myself!_' Sirius shouted in his head.

'_Uh huh…okay, the last one?_'

'_He's a red head._'

Sirius could've sworn fate blink. '_Excuse me?_'

Sirius sighed. '_He's a red head…I like dark haired…girls._'

Fate took his time answering. '_Well, stop being so picky…I bet it will surprise you. Now, if you're done being an idiot, I'm going to go…I'll be in touch._' And with that said, Sirius felt his head get lighter.

Sirius sighed in the manner of, 'Thank God that's over', and looked up at Harry. The boy was muttering to himself. Sirius cocked his head at him and studied him. The other boy looked kind of young, but he suspected his was his age. He looked like if he stood up, he'd be a few good inches shorter then himself. He noticed he had two faint dimples when he smiled at one of his thoughts. He also noticed he looked slightly underweight. Also, he chewed his thumb and lower lip when he was thinking and tapped out a beat with his other hand. '_He's also kind of cute…_' part of his brain said. Sirius tensed up at that thought and growled back, in his mind, '_He is _not _cute! He's a man for crying out loud!_'

'_It's not like you haven't had those thoughts before._' The voice replied slyly.

Sirius accidentally growled out loud and Harry looked up, but the taller boy took no notice. '_Those we're flukes…go back to your damn corner of the brain and leave me be! Oh Merlin…I really am crazy!_'

"I don't think you're crazy…" someone said and Sirius looked up to see Harry looking at him in an innocent manner.

Sirius groaned and closed his eyes. '_Fuck…I said that out loud…_' Sirius sighed and looked up at him and ignored the laughter in his head. "Only a crazy person would say that…So, anyways, how do you know me?"

"Who wouldn't know you? You're one of the greatest pranksters at school." Harry replied with a huge grin.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. '_How come it took him that long to think of that?_' he thought but then remembered this boy was crazier then him. "Never mind…who are you? I certainly don't remember you and you are a Gryffindor." '_And I think I would've remembered someone like you…_' he thought then quickly squished it.

Harry bit his lip and Sirius ignored the voice in his head. "I already told you…I'm Harry Granger…"

'_Damn!_' Harry thought to himself. He had no idea what to tell him.

'_Need help?_' a girl voiced asked and Harry sighed happily.

'_Yes! I don't know what to tell him! You never told me what to say about being here!_'

'_Oh, I didn't, did I?_' Destiny said and Harry wrinkled his noise in unhappiness. Destiny thought then smiled. '_Just tell him Dumbledore let you transfer from home schooling and that you will be announced at a Gryffindor tonight at dinner…you were just exploring right now._'

Harry sighed happily. '_Thanks._'

'_No problem…behave lovely. And have fun. _' And with that, Destiny disappeared again.

Harry looked up at Sirius and grinned. "I'm a transfer student from being home schooled and I will be announced as a Gryffindor tonight at dinner…I was just exploring before I become a full fledge Hogwarts student."

Sirius smiled. "Alright." He pushed himself off the ground and stuck his hand out to help Harry up. When Harry grabbed it, Sirius felt an electric shock and let go of Harry when he was half way up.

"Hey!" Harry shouted as he plopped down hard on his arse. "That was rude!"

"I'm sorry!" Sirius stuttered and stuck his hand out again. This time he braced himself for the shock and managed to pull Harry up all the way.

"Thanks." Harry said and smiled.

Sirius nodded and looked down the hall. "Well, let's go to the common room…I want you to meet some of my friends…"

Harry blinked a couple of times as Sirius hurried down the hall. When he was about twenty paces in front of him, he turned around and looked at him. "Are you coming or not Harry?"

Harry blinked again and then slowly smiled. "Of course Siri!" he shouted and rushed after him. Sirius blinked at him as he ran past Sirius a few paces in front of him.

'_Why the hell did he call me Siri?_' he thought as Harry turned around and smiled.

"Are you coming or not?"

Sirius shook his head slowly and caught up with Harry. He turned and smiled at Harry as they walked down the hall. '_Maybe I'll give those voices some thought…at least, about something's…_' he thought as he led Harry up towards Gryffindor Tower…


	3. Meeting the Marauders

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me…in my world he belongs to either Sirius or Draco and possibly others, but in reality, he belongs to his wonderful creator J. K. Rowling.

Author Notes: I'm sorry...I got distracted...you know with the ending of the school year and what not...also, sometimes there are times when me and the computer just don't get along...and trying to fight for the computer sometimes can get kind of...crazy...but now I'm giving you this chapter, which is personally my favorite, so I hope you like it! And by the way, the author, meaning moi, is crazy and if you just don't understand her ramblings or something, just tell and I'll get my otherself to try and explain...by the way, if the thought of another me slightly scares you, don't worry, there's really only one of me...thank you for the reveiws and I don't know yet if Destiny and Fate are going to be one in the same...still have a few kinks to work out in this story...on the the texts! Wheeeee!

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting the Marauders**

'_Oh Merlin…I'm going to meet my parents…_' Harry thought as he tried to remember that he didn't know where the Gryffindor's common room was and that Sirius had to lead him there…he was already giving him these odd looks that he had no idea what they meant. '_I bet he thinks I'm crazy…_' Harry thought rather sadly as he looked up at his Godfather, who was walking next to him. He was taller with black hair that went below his shoulders. He was walking with his hands in his pocket and was chewing his lower lip. '_I wonder what he's thinking about…_' That was when Harry turned his head and stopped dead. He was looking into a mirror that held a reflection that he didn't recognize. Oh, he recognized the eyes…they were his…bright green…but nothing else even remotely looked like him...even the shape of his eyes were a little bit different. He moved his hand to his hair and ran his hand through it, just to make sure it was really there. He then touched his nose, which was slightly smaller. Slowly he moved his hand to his forehead and moved the red bangs away…there he saw nothing…absolutely nothing…his scar was gone and instead was smooth, unmarred skin. A smile crept slowly over his face and he turned around to look at Sirius. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a choking noise…he didn't know where the choke came from…it was either he was about to say something stupid, (which Destiny told him not to do) or it was from the look Sirius' was giving him…he wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but it looked as if Sirius was trying to see into his very soul. Harry closed his mouth then bit his lower lip.

Abruptly, Sirius turned away from him and stared at one of the portraits. "Come on Harry. We got to get going…it's almost time for dinner and I want you to meet everyone before that time…" He swiftly turned around and started to quicken his steps down the hall.

Harry stared at his retreating back. '_I wonder what's wrong?_' he thought as he ran to catch up…

--------------------------------------

'_What the bloody hell's wrong with me?_' Sirius thought as Harry caught up to him. '_You're acting like bloody lunatic…_' Sirius sighed and had to agree with the voice. He wasn't acting at all normal. Sirius sighed and turned a corner to walk up the stairs. '_He's craziness must be contagious…_' one voice said. '_Craziness' not contagious…_' another voice said…the voice from early that was trying to convince him that he wasn't straight. '_You're just acting like a lunatic because you like him…_' the voice said slyly and Sirius just decided to ignore it…that voice was his crazy side talking and it never did anyone good to listen to their certifiable side.

"Um…Sirius? Aren't we here?" Harry asked, interrupting Sirius from his thoughts.

Sirius looked up and realized that he had walked past the Fat Lady portrait and that Harry was standing there, looking at him like he was deciding is he was alright or not. Sirius narrowed his eyes and walked to the portrait. The Fat Lady gave Sirius a very disgruntle look. "Hello Mr. Black."

"Hey." Sirius said and smiled. "Gillyweed."

The Fat Lady looked disapprovingly at Sirius then Harry, but swung open to permit them anyways. As soon as they were in, the she swung shut and everyone looked up to see who had entered. As they walked towards the back, all the Gryffindors in the common room gave them curious looks and whispered. Sirius just rolled his eyes and ignored them, but Harry looked at them, trying to see if he knew anyone from the future. He could've sworn he saw Charlie as a first year. Since Harry was busy looking at all the students, he didn't realize that Sirius had stopped until he ran right into his back. He quickly took a step back and Sirius looked over his shoulder to give him a puzzled look. Harry smiled in an apologetic way and Sirius turned back to looking at a bunch of boys. That's when Harry realized why Sirius stopped…

----------------------------------

A boy with long sandy blonde hair looked up from his book when his friend stepped into their circle. He narrowed his eyes at the boy with long black hair and blue eyes but when he turned and looked at the other boy, his amber eyes widened.

"Hey Sirius." A boy with short, spiky black hair and hazel eyes said with a smile and then he turned his head to look at the other boy. "Who's this?"

Sirius smiled and pulled the redheaded boy closer to them. The redheaded boys green eyes widen and he opened his mouth, but all that came out was a sort of choking sound. The boy with amber eyes, the boy with hazel eyes and the boy with light blue eyes and short light brown hair looked at him, then Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes then with the hand that didn't have a grip on the redheaded boy he made a circular motions with his pointer finger by the side of his head, marking the other boy as crazy. The green eyed boy must have seen that because he glared at Sirius and stomped on his foot. Sirius' eyes went wide and he let go of the boy to grab his foot and fall onto the couch that was occupied by the hazel eyed boy. All the boys burst out laughing at the looks the redheaded boy and Sirius were giving each other. Soon enough, the boy who Sirius thought was crazy, turned his glare away from him and looked at the other boys.

"Hi." He said. "My name is Harry Granger."

The boy with sandy blonde hair smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry. I'm Remus Lupin, this is James Potter," he said, pointing to he boy with short, spiky black hair, "and this is Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to the last boy in their little circle of chairs.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

James smiled back and started poking Sirius in the ribs with his foot. "Where'd you get him?" he asked as he started to tickle Sirius with his toes.

Sirius looked like he wanted to bite James' foot off, but he just pushed it away. "I _found _him in the halls." He turned and looked at Harry. "You can sit down you know."

Harry gave him an evil look and sighed. '_If it weren't for the fact that he's my Godfather and I wanted to see him, I'd probably just kick him…really hard…_' Harry thought and looked around to see where he could sit. Peter was sitting on an arm chair and Sirius and James were already taking up a whole couch. He looked at Remus, who was lying down on the couch. Remus smiled and moved his feet so Harry could sit down. Harry smiled back and plopped down on the couch with Remus and facing Sirius. "So, why haven't we seen you before?" Remus asked and Harry took he gaze away from his father and his Godfather to look at Remus.

"I was home schooled for the first six years of my life." He replied and turned his gaze towards Peter. His smiled slipped and his eyes narrowed a little. '_Bloody git…_'

'_Harry, he hasn't done anything…_' Destiny muttered in his head.

Harry wrinkled his nose. '_I can't have any private thoughts, can I?_'

'_No, not when you were thinking murder…_'

'_I wasn't thinking murder…_'

'_Then what do you call mentally torturing Peter?_'

'_Wishful thinking?_' he replied innocently in his head.

Destiny laughed. '_You're crazy. Now, you better behave around Peter or I'm going to have to do more then just block your voice box. By the way, they're talking to you._'

Harry abruptly came out of his thoughts and saw that all of the Marauders were looking at him like he was nuts. Harry smiled. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts…what were you saying?"

The boys looked at each other. '_He really is an odd one._' Remus thought and turned back to Harry. "We were wondering why you now just decided to come to Hogwarts after six years."

Harry looked shocked. Once again, something Destiny didn't bother to tell him. '_You know, you're very cruel to me._' Destiny said with a pout.

'_Well, if you told me everything _before_ they ask, then maybe I wouldn't be cruel to you or they wouldn't think I'm bonkers…_'

'_But you make such a cute maniac…_' Destiny replied sweetly and laughed when Harry mentally growled. '_Alright, just tell them…well, the only way I can think of is…_'

'_That my family died…_' he replied sadly and Destiny nodded.

'_Sorry…not everything can be candy and rainbows…_'

'_I know…thanks by the way…_'

'_You're welcomed. I don't do this for just anyone you know. Now before this gets all mushy…you might want to talk to them…they probably wondering why you take so long to answer…and they can't blame it all on your mental disability._'

'_I don't have a mental disability!_'

'_Now you do…talk to them now._' With that, she disappeared.

Harry took a moment to get his thoughts in order and looked up at the Marauders. "My family died…"

"Oi…sorry mate." Sirius replied. "Is that why you're mental?"

Everyone looked at him in utter horror. James kicked him while Remus chucked the very big book in his hands at him. Sirius took the kick in the ribs and blocked the book from hitting his head with his arm. Remus, James and Peter all glared at him and turned to Harry. "I'm sorry Harry…he can't control what comes out of his mouth." James said and watched as Harry's eyes filled with tears, his body start to shake and him biting his lower lip. James turned and glared at his friend. "What the hell! You made a crazy person cry!" Suddenly, James realized what he said and covered his mouth and said, "Oh Merlin! I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean that!" Harry just buried his head in his legs and shook more.

Remus glared at the two black haired males, who were looking really guilty. Remus looked at Harry and wondered what he should do. He just met the boy so he didn't know if he should hug him or what to comfort him. He felt like he knew Harry as soon as he saw him but he didn't know if Harry felt the same way and if he'd appreciate being hugged or whatever after just knowing his name. Remus sighed. He hated being indecisive.

Suddenly, Sirius walked over, sat next to Harry and put his arms around him. "Oi…I'm sorry Harry…I didn't mean to say that…I should've thought before I said anything. I'm really sorry…you're not crazy…just…quirky. You forgive me? And James…seeing as he also was being idiotic."

Remus raised his eyebrow at Sirius. '_Interesting…wonder what made him do that…_' he thought.

--------------------------------------------------

_About two minutes ago…_

"Oi…sorry mate." Sirius replied. "Is that why you're mental?" As soon as he said that, he wanted to kick himself. The look of horror that crossed his face and his friends made him want to sink inside the couch. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught movement from both James and Remus. He decided the kick wouldn't be so bad but the book Remus just threw at him was pretty damn big, so he moved a bit so James kicked mainly his hip then his ribs and moved his arm in front of his face as to not get a concussion. He felt them all glare at him but when he looked at Harry, his eyes were already filling with tears and he looked about ready to bawl.

He heard James talk as he stared at Harry and guilt start to fill him up. "I'm sorry Harry…he can't control what comes out of his mouth." James said and Sirius saw that Harry started to shake and that he was biting his lower lip. He felt James turn and glare at him. "What the hell! You made a crazy person cry!" Sirius turned to James as soon as that was out of his mouth and saw that his eyes went wide with horror and he covered his mouth. "Oh Merlin! I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean that!" Sirius turned to see that Harry buried his head in his drawn up legs and his body shake more. Remus glared at them both briefly and turned to look at Harry.

'_Oh Merlin…_' Sirius thought. '_What did I do?_'

'_Yeah, what the hell did you do to him!_' a familiar voice shouted in his head. Sirius winced when he heard Fate continue. '_I give you your soul mate and what do you do? You make him cry before you even known him for an hour! You're one sorry excuse for a lover boy…_'

'_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that…it just came out. And he is _not _my soul mate! And I am _not _a sorry excuse for a lover!_'

'_Yeah, well prove it…listen to your bloody conscience for once and apologize! I didn't bring him here to get his heart broken._'

Sirius bit his lip and stood up. He walked over to Harry, put his arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. "Oi…I'm sorry Harry…I didn't mean to say that…I should've thought before I said anything. I'm really sorry…you're not crazy…just…quirky. You forgive me? And James…seeing as he also was being idiotic." Sirius looked up to see Remus, James and Peter staring at him. '_Let the stare…I'm apologizing, nothing to get all worried about…though this is kind of nice…no, no…stop thinking like that._'

Suddenly Harry started to make a funny noise and Sirius gently moved his arms away. "Harry?"

Harry looked up and he burst out laughing. Everyone within the proximity looked at Harry, but the oddest looks he got were from the Marauders. "Oh, I'm really sorry…I wasn't mad…"

"Then why…?" Sirius asked, moving his arms a little bit so Harry could sit up straighter.

"I wasn't crying…I was trying _really _hard not to laugh."

"You weren't offended?" Sirius sounded shock.

Harry shook his head. "Maybe a little, but the look you had afterward was _so _funny that I couldn't stay mad…I just didn't want to hurt your feeling by laughing…"

"I though I had hurt yours…"

Harry shook his head again and waved his hand dismissively. "You're going to have to do more then that to hurt my feelings…but, if you keep telling everyone I'm crazy, I'm going to have to kick you…_really_ hard."

All of them were quiet. Slowly, Sirius started to grin and he gave him a noogie. "Of course I'll stop telling people you're crazy…they figure it out on their own anyways."

Harry tried to glare at him, but seeing as he was still getting a noogie, he couldn't look at Sirius. "You are a royal prick, you know that?"

Sirius stopped. "I'm not a prick!" he replied in a rather surprised voice.

Harry grinned and tackled him. Harry was smiling down at Sirius, who was blushing rather cutely. "Yes you are."

Since he was pinned down, he couldn't cross his arms, so he settled for pouting. "No, I'm not…now who's being the cruel one?" Harry moved his hands to Sirius' chest and laid his chin down on them. His smile widened. Suddenly, Sirius was feeling all too comfortable having a boy on top of him that it was making him uncomfortable. "Are you ever going to get off?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm comfy."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Are you a poof?"

Harry's eyes widened and quickly pushed off Sirius, landing himself in Remus' lap. Harry looked up at him. "I'm sorry…" he said with a blush.

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's alright."

Sirius slowly sat up and glared at the sight of Harry in Remus' lap. In one quick motion, Sirius reached out, grabbed Harry by his arms and pulled him out of Remus' lap and practically into his. When he realized that he still had a hold on Harry and that he was still glaring at Remus and practically growling, he let go of Harry and pushed him off the couch and onto the floor…which was carpeted, so it didn't hurt…as much.

Harry landed on the floor with an 'oof' and glared up at Sirius. "What was that bloody hell was that for!"

Sirius realized what he did and tried not to blush. "It's payback…"

"For what?" he asked as he sat up.

Sirius tried to ignore how cute Harry looked when he was angry and concentrate on the conversation and the fact that he didn't think Harry was cute. "For pinning me down…now, will you answer me?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"I don't know."

"Would you like to know what I think?" Remus asked and Sirius took his gaze away for a very cute and very pissed Harry.

"What?" He asked and Remus kicked him so quick and hard that it took a moment for him to respond. "OUCH! What the hell! What was that for!" he yelped while rubbing his side.

"That was for being a prick to the new kid." Remus said as James helped Harry off the ground and onto the couch he was on. Both James and Harry glared at him.

"What's your problem Siri?" James asked.

Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the couch arm. "Nothing." He muttered.

"It's something." Remus practically growled back.

Sirius looked at him. '_Wow…he's actually talking to me now._' He thought. '_Though the way he looks like he wants to murder me…maybe he shouldn't start talking to me now…_'

"I think Sirius is a bit embarrassed that has finally found his calling." Peter said, interrupting his thoughts.

Sirius looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Peter smirked. "I think you have finally admitted to yourself that…" the rest was muffled by Sirius' hand over his mouth.

Sirius leaned close to Peter's ear. "I thought we already discussed this…" he whispered calmly, which was scarier then if he was whispering it angrily. "You are to keep your mouth shut about what you think you know…"

Peter narrowed his eyes at him and Sirius moved his a little so Peter could talk. "You know there's nothing _wrong _with liking guys."

Sirius shook his head. "I _do not _like men."

"The others know about your dreams and such you know."

"You _told _them!"

"Hell no, but you aren't exactly…quiet sometimes…"

"I put up silencing charms…"

"Not always…"

Sirius groaned and hid his head in the nook of Peter's neck. "Kill me now…" he muttered.

Peter patted his back. "It's alright…and this probably isn't helping your case any."

Sirius suddenly realized what he was doing and got up slowly from Peter. "Sorry mate, got a little carried away." He said and looked at his friends. James and Remus were both smirking and Harry was looking away, blushing. '_Wonder what he was thinking about?_'

-----------------------

'_Ooo! Harry's having dirty thoughts!_' Destiny said inside Harry's head.

'_Am not!_' Harry thought back and tried to keep himself from blushing. '_I am _not _having any perverted thoughts about Sirius…the only thoughts about him right now are how I'm going to murder him…_'

'_Aw, come now…you don't _really _want to murder him…_'

'_And why not?_'

'_You could put him to such better use…_'

'_I'm starting to think you're more perverted then an old man…_'

'_Guilty!_' she replied cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored her. He saw Sirius come back to sit on the other side of the couch that Remus was on. "We should probably head down to dinner." James said, getting up. Harry looked up at him and smiled. '_I finally get to meet my parents._' He thought as James grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up. "And we get to show off our new classmate!"

Remus got up and walked over to his book. He picked it up and set it on the table. "Yeah, we probably should…I'm hungry."

"Me too." Peter said and stood up.

Sirius looked at them and sighed. "You don't even have to ask my opinion about dinner."

"Okay, so lets got then!" James shouted and started to drag Harry towards the portrait hole. As he was being dragged, he noticed that everyone else had already gone.

"You don't have to drag him." Sirius shouted.

James turned his head. "Like you didn't literally drag him here."

Sirius shut his mouth and looked away. Remus walked ahead of him and Peter walked beside him. Peter poked him in the ribs. "Come on, don't look so down that you finally admitted to yourself that…" he trailed off at the look Sirius was giving him. "Fine, fine, stay in the damn closet. I'm not the one who's going to get claustrophobic in there." Peter muttered and walked ahead of him.

Sirius sighed. '_What the hell did fate do to me?_' he thought.

'_Fate gave you what you wanted._' The voice of Fate said somewhere in his head.

'_Shut up…_' Sirius muttered in his head as he walked out the portrait hole and down the hall towards the Great Hall. '_Dinner's going to be interesting…_'


	4. Dining with Informality

Disclaimer: Really, you can just ignore this. It's the same as all the other disclaimers…I just go on and on about how I don't own Harry Potter, (which I don't), so this is just for the hell of it…and my displeasure…this really is something I hate doing over and over, and I know, I can just say look at the other ones, but where's the fun in that? I just like to annoy myself sometimes…have no idea why…there's something wrong with me obviously…

Author Notes: I love Sirius…he is _so_ in denial…but that's what makes him so adorable…and Harry too…but anyways, I don't think I have any important author notes, or at the moment I don't. Just, thanks for the reviews! Also, Alice is Scottish and has a slight accent, so that's why some of her words aren't spelled right and Midori is Japanese, so she'll sometimes speak in Japanese and the meanings at the end of the chapter...I have a thing for accents...anys, so sorry for not updating earlier...I was busy with finals, which means...I'm not a sophomore anymore...I'm a Jr! I'm so happy! (happy dance) Anyways, go on and read...

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Four**

**Dining with Informality**

It didn't take long for them to get to the Great Hall. When they got there, most everyone stared at the new kid, who still was being dragged by James, which was probably why everyone was staring…

They all sat down at their spots at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat on James left and Sirius sat on James right. Across from them were Remus and Peter. The food was already out, so they all quickly piled their plates with food.

All their food was about half way done before there was a clanging sound from the Head Table. All eyes turned to see Dumbledore standing up with his wand that he just smacked against his cup. Dumbledore smiled. "Well everyone, I have an announcement before everyone leaves. We have a new student gracing the halls of Hogwarts. He's name is Harry Granger and is now a Gryffindor. Stand up my boy and let yourself be known."

Harry was practically hiding under the table by the time Dumbledore finished his little speech. He personally thought he's speech was a little over board and thought that hiding under the table was a good idea…which it was, right up till Sirius and James decided that they would take the decision out of his hands, because when he was quite comfy under the table, two pairs of hands grab his arms and pulled him up from his sanctuary and into the open and everyone stares.

Sirius and James grinned at each other over the top of Harry's head. Sirius turned his gaze to Peter and winked, making Peter smile slyly and start to clap his hands. Soon the whole Great Hall was echoing with clapping and Harry's face was getting redder and redder by each passing second. Not quite soon enough, the clapping stopped and Harry was let go to be able to sit back in his seat, which he did in recorded time. His face was still flushed as Sirius and James on either side of him. James patted him on the back and said, "You're such a good sport." Harry turned his head and glared daggers at him.

"You blush a lovely shade of red." Sirius complimented and got the daggered filled glare next. "Aw, don't be that way…"

When Sirius went to pat his head, Harry muttered darkly. "If you pat me on the head, I can promise you that this fork will not be going into my food again…"

Sirius stopped, his hand hovering a few inches above Harry's head and a fork pointed dangerously close to his stomach. "You really don't like being the center of attention, do you?"

"No." he muttered and turned back to his food and 'calmly' started to eat again.

James and Sirius looked at each other over Harry's head. James raised his eyebrow and Sirius rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Harry didn't like having attention.

'_Maybe because everyone isn't an attention loving hog?_' Fate said within Sirius' head.

'_Oh, will you shut up? I didn't _ask _for _your _opinion._'

'_You didn't ask, but you shall always receive._' Fate replied.

Sirius mentally rolled his eyes and mentally muttered about no private thoughts as he sought to ignore Fate and pay attention to his friends. It seemed that all of them had finished their dinners and it also seemed like he had a bit more eating to do, so he started to eat and never even once stopped for a breath or paid attention till all his food was gone and he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see Harry staring at him in something akin to horror. "What?" Sirius asked around his last mouthful of food and swallowed.

Harry looked at him in disgust. "That was disgusting…did you even _bother_ to chew your food before you swallowed?"

Sirius thought about that a moment and shook his head truthfully. "I don't think I did."

Harry made yet another disgusted face and stood up with the rest of the Marauders. "I never even thought that possible." He muttered and James patted him on the head and ignored the growl that emitted from Harry.

"Sirius quite amazingly talented in the acts of disgusting." James said cheerfully and ducked the punch Sirius threw at him.

"I'm not disgusting." Sirius defended himself and the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

They were practically out the door when someone came up behind them. "Well, I think you are." a girl voice said and the group turned around to face a redheaded, green eyed beautiful sixteen years old witch and two other girls the same age, one with waist length dark brown hair and light blue eyes and the other one with mid-back length blonde hair and dark blue eyes, both wearing Gryffindor crested robes.

James suddenly perked up. "Hi Lily! I couldn't agree with you more!"

Lily barely glanced at him before she turned her attentions to Harry. Harry's identical green eyes widened as he looked at his mother. The urge to jump into her arms was so great that he started to shake a little. Lily raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Hello there Harry." She said and stuck her hand out to him. Harry looked at it a moment then shook it. "I'm Lily Evans."

Before Harry could open his mouth to reply, the blonde pushed up to Lily and stuck her hand out to. "_Konichiwa_, Harry! I'm Midori Kinomoto! It's very nice to meet you!"

Harry let go of Lily's hand and shook hers. "Hi Midori."

Soon the other girl pushed up and stuck her hand out to with a smile. "Hullo 'Arry! I'm Alice McAuthor and I'm verra pleased to meet ye!" Harry's eyes slightly widen as he let go of Midori's hand and shook Alice's. Alice grinned at Midori. "He is verra cute." Harry blushed as Midori nodded.

Lily glared at her and slapped her friend's arm and Alice let go. "Stop that! You're scaring the poor boy." Lily then turned to Harry. "Sorry about them…they are certified stalkers."

"No we aren't! Tis' nay stalking if we followed ye to him, so donna give us that look." Alice said in a dignified manner.

"_Hai_, we just followed you, because _you_ wanted to meet him and we can say if he's _kawaii_." Midori added.

Harry stared at his mother and her friends. He was starting to suspect they were even odder then the Marauders. Suddenly, Sirius walked up behind Harry and grinned over his head. "Hiya all. I think our poor Harry has had a rough day and is deserving of going to bed. So say your good nights and we'll be off."

The girls looked at him and Midori smiled. "You're such a _kawaii baka_."

The other two girls burst out in giggling and Sirius glared at them. "I hope you know that I have been around you enough to know what that means."

Midori smiled and patted Sirius on the cheek. "_Gomen_, Sirius, but you're so fun to tease. But as you say, Harry does look a bit tired, so I'll say nighty-night to you all." Midori stepped back. "_Konbanwa_."

"Aye, good night." Alice said with a grin at them.

Lily sighed. "Yeah, good night everyone." With that, all of the girls walked away, leaving the male group to stare at them in slight amazement.

There was a sigh from James. "I love that woman."

"Ya, ya…we know James." Sirius said with a sigh. "The other two are as or more interesting then Lily though." He started to walk away and was quickly followed by James, then the other three.

"Bite your tongue man! Lily is more interesting then them, because she decided to hang out with them." James shouted.

Harry stared at their backs as he followed them. '_I never realized that my mother would have just as odd friends as my father…_'

'_There's a lot you don't know about your mum._' Destiny replied.

Harry sighed in slight annoyance. '_I'm never going to have private thoughts again…_'

'_Technically, no one ever has private thoughts…_'

Harry stopped suddenly out of shock. '_What do you mean?_'

Destiny sighed. '_I really shouldn't tell you…_'

'_Please?_'

'_But since you asked so cutely, I'll tell you…let's see…there are a few people who can listen in on your thoughts. There's me, Destiny, there's your guardian and a few other's who would like to remain nameless._'

'_Guardian?_'

'_Yeah, guardian._'

When Destiny said no more, Harry was about to push when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. He looked up into the concern eyes of Remus. "Huh?" Harry asked rather stupidly and Remus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You looked rather lost there for a moment…" Remus said.

"Oh, sorry…" Harry said feeling slightly ashamed of being caught acting mental. Remus rolled his eyes and started walking and Harry followed. He looked around and realized the others weren't there. "Where are the others?"

"They went on ahead, though I don't know if James and Sirius noticed since they were arguing a bit loudly."

Harry nodded and followed Remus silently. '_I really need to stop spacing…they might send me to Madam Pomfrey for some doping up._' Harry sighed as they walked up the stairs Remus was heading up. Suddenly, he couldn't take the quiet any more and sad the first thing that came to mind. "I'm not crazy." When that left his mouth, he wanted to kick himself for saying it.

Remus stopped and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I never said you were."

Harry shook his head. "I know…sorry…"

"It's alright…you're just a bit odd and that works well in our group." Remus replied.

Harry looked up at his amber eyes and grinned. "I think you're right."

"That's not such an odd occurrence." Remus said with a smirk, which made Harry laugh.

Remus turned and started walking back up the stairs and Harry followed in a more upbeat mood. Soon enough, they reached the Fat Lady portrait and Remus told her the password and they were walking through an empty common's room and up the stairs towards the sixth year's dorm. There, Remus pushed open the door and walked in, Harry following. Harry closed the door and looked around. James and Peter were already in bed, Remus was walking towards his bed and gathering his things to go to bed, and both Harry's and Sirius' beds, which were next to each other, were empty. Harry's bed was closet to the front door on the left, next was Sirius, James, Remus and then Peter, closet to the door on the right. Harry walked over to his bed and saw the trunk with the name _Harry Granger_ engraved on it.

'_Thought you might like some clothes and the like._' Destiny whispered inside his head.

'_Yes, that's a very good thing. Thanks._'

'_No problem…I brought you here, so I have to take care of you._' And with that, she disappeared.

Harry rummaged through his trunk and saw that it was exactly like the one he had. Destiny must've taken his and brought it here. '_Wonder if she brought Hedwig too?_'

"Where _have _you been?" someone shouted, making Harry jump, lose his thoughts and his armful of stuff.

'_Oh Merlin…that sounded an awful lot like Mrs. Weasley…_' Harry thought as he gathered his dropped stuff and stood up to look at the one who had shouted at him. There stood none other then Sirius Black wearing nothing but long black pants with hot pink skulls and cross-bones, pointing very threateningly a toothbrush. '_Though I highly doubt she'd wear those pants…oh Merlin, don't even think about that…you'll make yourself sick…_'

"Answer me boy." Sirius demanded, waving his toothbrush in a menacing manner.

Suddenly Remus came up behind him, clothed in long maroon pants and a white t-shirt without sleeves, and smacked him upside the head. "Don't threaten him. You're the one who left him behind."

Sirius rubbed his head and pointed his hot pink toothbrush at Remus. "Don't hit me or you'll feel the wrath of my hot pink toothbrush of doom!"

Remus rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. "See, you're clearly not as mental as this one."

Harry, and the others, burst out in laughter. "Clearly." Harry said and walked past Sirius and into the bathroom.

Sirius glared at Remus until he walked into his bed, then he turned his glared upon the bathroom door. "I'm not mental."

"Yes you are." James said from his position on his bed.

Sirius glared at him. "You're opinion of me is biased, so it doesn't count."

"I think you're mental too." Peter said from his bed.

"You're also biased, so it doesn't matter, so nah!" Sirius said and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Am I biased then?" Remus asked as he flipped through the pages of a book.

"No, you're just insane."

Remus briefly looked up and glared at him then went back to reading. "But then you could say that you're opinion of me is also biased."

"My opinion matters, no matter if it's biased or not." Sirius replied then looked at his toothbrush. "Seems that I forgot about the hot pink toothbrush of doom…I guess I should put it back." He turned around and headed for the bathroom door. There, he grabbed the handle and flung it open. He saw the back of Harry, who was wearing a pair of green boxers and a white t-shirt. He also saw the startled look on Harry's face from mirror. Harry turned around, toothbrush still in mouth and glared slightly at Sirius. Sirius grinned. "That's a lovely picture." He said as he let bathroom door slam shut.

Harry turned around, took the toothbrush out of his mouth and spat the stuff from his mouth. He rinsed the toothbrush off, set it in his mirror of stuff and turned around to glare at Sirius. "You didn't have to throw the door open so violently you know?"

"Ah, put I got your attentions didn't I?"

Harry rolled his eyes and started to walk past Sirius. Sirius suddenly grabbed Harry's upper arm, startling him and stopping him. "What do you-" He looked up into Sirius' eyes and lost all train of thought. Sirius was looking at him in such a manner that Harry started to blush. It wasn't a bad look, just an odd one…one that gave him an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and tightened his chest.

Sirius grinned and leaned down towards him. He leaned towards his ear and whispered, "Night my own green eyed beauty." He kissed the spot where his ear and cheek met and let him go to walk towards the sink and mirror.

Harry stared at him in wonder. "I thought…"

Sirius turned to him and raised his eyebrow. "You thought what?"

"That you didn't like men." Harry said and Sirius' eyes went wide.

"What?" Sirius stuttered. His eyes went wide as if he just realized what he did. "Oh Merlin…I'm so sorry Harry…I didn't mean…I mean I didn't…"

Harry bit back a frown and a sad feeling. "It's alright…" Harry turned and walked out the door, wondering why he felt so hurt by Sirius apologizing.

Sirius watched Harry leave and leaned back against the sink and bury his face in his hands. '_Oh Merlin…what did I do?_' he thought. The problem was that he wasn't even thinking about what he did until Harry pointed it out. He never did that to anyone…not even a bloody girl. '_It just felt so…_'

'_Right?_' that voice in his head that tried to convince him that he wasn't straight asked in a sympathetic manner.

'_Ah, go dump yourself in the nearest dragon's cave…_' Sirius thought and took a deep breath. '_Alright, well, you'll just have to make sure that never happens again._' Sirius told himself as he took his hands away from his face and set his toothbrush in his mirror cupboard. He took another deep breath and walked out into the dorm room. Everyone was in bed and all the curtains were pulled shut. He let out a relieved sigh and walked over to his bed. '_Thank Merlin…_'

Suddenly, James bed curtain opened and he smirked at him. "So Siri," he said in a quiet voice. "What'd you do to him?"

Sirius glared at him. "Nothing…just a fluke."

"Just like those dreams?"

Sirius didn't even bother to grace him with an answer as he quickly and violently shut his curtains.

Japanese meanings:

Konichiwa **Hello**

Hai **Yes**

Kawaii **Cute**

Arigatou **Thank you**

Iie **No**

Konbanwa **Good night type good bye deals**

Ohayou **Good morning**

Baka **Idiot**

Gomen **Sorry**


	5. Green Eyed Beauty

Disclaimer: Ah…for once, I think I might just say, look at all the other lovely disclaimers. Hehe…I don't own Harry Potter…haha…I said it!

Author Notes: Umm…if you didn't understand what Sirius meant by saying, "Night my own green eyed beauty.", you'll find out in this chapter…hopefully. If not, then the next chapter most definitely. Thanks for the reviews and don't ask what kind of mood I was in when I was writing Lily's friends…I just happen to love Scottish accents and I was on a Japanese kick, so that really explains it all. And if you're wondering how I know how to write a Scottish accent (and even if you don't) I learned from all my lovely Highlander romance novels…I love those…okay, now, onto the story! Oh, also, apparently Remus has forgiven Sirius or just decided it was easier to talk to him then ignore him.

**_Elphie Chan:_** Nope, I didn't get Midori from 'Midori Days'…I actually never even heard of that…I got the name from a website with baby names

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Five**

**Green Eyed Beauty**

"_Having tons of fun Harry?" a female voice asked somewhere in the dreamless darkness of Harry's sleeping mind. Harry's dream-self turned around and a blast of light blinded him. When the light and the dots in Harry's vision faded, he blinked a few times and looked around. It was a beach. There was a clear blue ocean, waves lapping up on the clean white sanded shore. There was a mountain in the distance and topical trees behind him. He looked up at the cloudless sky and wondered. "Look familiar?" the familiar female voice said and Harry turned around to see the dark haired, dark eyed Ravenclaw girl in a dark sundress sitting cross legged by the sand, under a palm tree._

_"Yeah, it does, Destiny. I just don't know why…" Harry replied as he walked over to her and sat next to her. He was still wearing his PJ's._

_Destiny smiled as she looked out to sea. "You came here before."_

_Harry wrinkled his forehead in thought. "When?"_

_"When you were six months old…your parents, Sirius and Remus brought you here. Sirius found it while on a mission." _

_A brief flash of a smiling Lily and James, a black dog and a sandcastle flittered through his mind then disappeared. "Oh…"_

_"If it makes you upset, we can go somewhere else."_

_"No." Harry said with a shake of his head. "That's alright…I like it here."_

_"That's good." Destiny said with a grin. "So, how do you like it here…there?"_

_Harry smiled. "It's definitely not what I expected."_

_"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well," he started with a laugh. "I think Dumbledore seems more of a drunk."_

_"What?"_

_"I mean, the way he introduced me tonight, he acted loopy." _

_Destiny grinned evilly. "Ah, well, he won't be like that all the time."_

_Harry shook his head. "I don't want to know."_

_"Good I wasn't about to tell you. Now, what else?"_

_"I suspect that my mum's friends are even odder then my dad's friends."_

_She burst out in laughter. "I think you suspect right…you haven't even met the other one."_

_"The other one?" Harry asked in shock._

_"Yupe. There's another one."_

_"Oh Merlin…"_

_Destiny started laughing. "Don't worry…she won't try to get in your pants. She likes someone else. Actually, two someone's, but she'll pick one soon enough." Harry started laughing, because her laugh was catching. "Okay, anyways, anything else that wasn't as you expected?"_

_Harry slowly stopped laughing. "Yeah, there is."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's Sirius. The person Sirius."_

_"Ah." Destiny said with a growing grin. "Sirius."_

_Harry turned and looked at her suspiciously. "What?"_

_Destiny turned and grinned at him. "Nothing."_

_Suddenly, Harry started to get an unsettling feeling in his stomach. "It's not nothing. Tell me."_

_"Nope. You'll have to figure it out on your own."_

_Harry felt like he was on a ship and he was getting seasick. "Tell me…"_

_"Not yet. Besides, it's time for you to wake up." She said and suddenly she and the beach all disappeared… _

--------------------------------------------

"_Do you like him?" a male voice asked somewhere in the dreamless darkness of Sirius's sleeping mind. Sirius quickly turned around and was blindsided by a bright light that left his vision full of dots. When he blinked away the dots, he looked around. He was standing on a beach. The ocean was very close to him and he was standing in white sand. In the distance was the outline of a mountain and behind him was a vast forest of tropical trees. "I asked you a question." the familiar male voice said and Sirius turned to see the blonde haired, green eyed Hufflepuff wearing swim trunks that matched his eyes and leaning against a palm tree, grinning happily at Sirius. He looked fitting to be on a beach._

_"What was the question again, Fate?" Sirius asked as he walked over and sat next Fate and stretching his legs out to see that he was still wearing his pants._

_Fate rolled his eyes. "I asked if you like him."_

_Sirius glared at him. "I like him as a friend…"_

_"Then what do you call what happened in the bathroom then?" Fate asked with a sly grin._

_Sirius turned his face away from him to look out at the ocean. "A fluke." He could've sworn he heard Fate snort._

_"Well then Mr. Black, that would make you just one giant fluke, wouldn't it?"_

_Sirius didn't bother to grace him with an answer and instead looked around curiously. "Why do I have a feeling I know this place?"_

_"You don't." Fate said and grinned when Sirius turned to glare at him. "Well, not yet at least. You will…sometime in the near future."_

_"Ah."_

_"And you'll name it."_

_Sirius turned to him in wonder. "Really? I'm going to name this beach?"_

_"Yupe. After someone important to you."_

_"Oh…" They lapsed into silence as they stared out at sea. _

_Suddenly, Fate spoke. "It's time for you to go."_

_"What?" With that barely out of his mouth, Fate and the beach all disappeared…_

--------------------------------------------------

Sirius woke with a start to see that James was looking down at him with a slight frown. "What?" Sirius asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

James raised his eyebrow. "Nothing really. I mean, it's just time to get up and I thought that maybe I'd be a good friend and wake you up."

"Oh." Sirius said, feeling guilty. "Sorry…"

James rolled his eyes and stepped back. "It's alright; it was just that it was harder to wake you up then usual. And don't even get me started on how hard it is to wake Harry…"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, looking towards Harry's bed. The curtains were drawn open and Harry was sleeping rather peacefully.

"I mean that I couldn't wake him up. Neither could Moony or Wormtail and we all know if you can't wake him up, then the boy is doomed to sleep forever. So now get out of there and wake him up. We don't want him late for his first day of school do we?" With that said, James walked away towards the door. "We'll be waiting at breakfast for you two, so no diddle dawdling." And with that, he closed the door rather loudly. Sirius looked over to see Harry still sleeping away.

Sirius grinned as he pulled himself out of bed. He actually quite enjoyed waking people up…it amused him. He walked over towards Harry and stared down at him. Gently he sat at the edge of his bed, placed an arm on the bed on either side of the bed and plotted how best to wake him up. He decided he'd start of small by poking him the ribs. That did no good. Next he pinched Harry's nose close. The boy just opened his mouth to breath. Sirius glanced down at his mouth and quickly let go of Harry's nose so he could go breathing through his nose. He raised an eyebrow at him. '_Just how should I wake him up without touching him anymore?_' An evil plot flickered through his mind. Slowly he stood up on the bed. When he made sure he had balance, he started jumping. Slowly at first, till he noticed nothing happening, so he jumped faster.

Suddenly, Harry eyes opened and he bolted up into sitting position, smacking his head on Sirius' bent knee. Sharp pain shot through Harry's head as Sirius fell on his arse and rubbed his knee. "What'd you do that for?" Sirius asked with a pout as Harry rubbed his head.

Harry looked up from lowered eyes, glared and started to growl. "I could ask you the same thing! What the bloody hell were you doing jumping on my bed this early in the morning!"

Sirius grinned innocently as he continued to rub his knee. "I was waking you up."

He looked up to see Harry still rubbing his head. Gently he moved Harry's hands away to look at what damage he caused. There was a large bump and lots of bruising. "Opps…guess I woke you up a bit to well. I'm surprised that I didn't knock you right back into dreamland."

Harry looked at him and pouted. "I'm just as surprised."

Sirius grinned and leaned close to him. "We better get up you now. Breakfast time is wasting away." Quickly he placed a kiss on the poor injury and just as quickly got off the bed.

Harry stared at Sirius' back as he walked into the bathroom. '_What…_' Harry thought as he stared at the door in confusion. He really didn't understand that man and that intrigued him. He half smiled as he slid out of his bed to the floor. He stood up, waked over to his trunk and dragged out a uniform for the day. When he stood up, he walked to the bathroom and walked in to see that Sirius was half dress, brushing his hair.

Sirius grinned and turned around to look at Harry, continuing to brush his hair. He was wearing his pants, but his shirt was half button and his tie crooked. "Wow, look who finally decided to come out of bed."

Harry glared at him and threw his shirt at him, hard. Sirius caught it with ease and his smiled widened. "Don't smile at me like that." Harry muttered as he walked up and snatched his shirt from him.

Sirius pouted and hoisted himself onto the sink. "My, aren't _we _a lovely morning person."

"Well, when one waked up to be kneed in the head by an overly bouncy mutt, it puts one in a less then positive frame of mind."

Sirius grinned until what Harry said sunk in. He frowned and looked at Harry in confusion. "What did you call me?"

Harry stopped walking and his eyes widen. '_Shit…I thought Destiny was supposed to keep me from saying something stupid. Destiny?_' He tried to hear her but apparently Destiny was leaving him to his own mistake on this one. '_You're evil…_' he thought, then quickly turned around and smiled brightly at the confused Sirius. "I called you a mutt."

"Why?" Sirius asked, confusion still showing on his face.

Harry smiled more brightly, momentarily distracting Sirius. "James called you it yesterday."

"Really?" he asked, not paying attention at all to Harry's words, but to his mouth.

"Yes, really."

"Ah…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the lack of attention Sirius was giving his words. "He also called you a sexy beast."

"Uh huh…" Sirius agreed distractedly.

"Are you also horny, as he said you were?" Sirius nodded and Harry's grin turned into a smirk, then all out laughter.

Sirius snapped out of his trance when Harry laughed and what he said and what he agreed to finally sunk in. "Oh, bloody hell…" Sirius muttered darkly and buried his face in his hands. '_What possessed me to be distracted?_'

'_His mouth and what you-_' Sirius quickly squished that voice. Slowly, he lifted his head from his hands to see Harry still standing there, staring at him with a small smile on his face. Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him and Harry quickly snapped out of his trance and turned to walk farther down, disappearing into a stall. Sirius let out a sigh and slid off the sink onto his feet. He turned towards the mirror and looked at himself. As he started to straighten his clothes, he starting thinking, and that's never a good thing. He was thinking about Harry and himself and just what was so intriguing about the other boy. Soon enough, he was done fixing up and walked out the door to wait for Harry…

--------------------------------------------

Harry was just tugging on his shirt when he heard the door slam. He sighed and finished buttoning up the rest of his shirt. His line of thinking was on the same line as Sirius', but a wee bit different. He was also considering into the factor of them that he didn't belong here and that Sirius was his Godfather. He was also factoring in that he never thought of liking a boy or of a boy making him act even weirder then he did with Cho. He factored all this things together and he grinned when he figured out what the answer was…he didn't care. That was what that equation came out to be…not that he was ever any good at math, it was just that…well, he would have to think on this more…it seemed that Sirius was just as lost as he was with these feelings…For some reason, he was always good at figuring out who he liked, but usually lost what ever control to act cool he had, but at least he was able to admit to himself if he liked a person, though he never felt this way around either Cho or Ginny…And right now, he knew he liked Sirius, it was just something new to him and all these factors to look at, that he had to think about this a little bit longer.

He sighed again when he realized he had been in there an awfully long time. He walked out of the stall and towards the sink to wash his face and whatever else he did in the morning before facing the world. When he was all done that, he walked out of the bathroom, not really paying attention, seeing as he thought he was the only one there. Only when he had already shoved his PJ's in his trunk and standing, did he notice Sirius sitting on his bed, grinning at him. Harry jumped and glared at the now smirking Sirius. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Well, I was waiting for you to finish in there. It took you a very long time, didn't it?"

Harry glared at him. "I was thinking, if you must know." Sirius just nodded and looked skeptical, which made him feel slightly annoyed. "What, then, do you think I was doing?" Sirius just continued to smirk. Suddenly, it hit Harry what the other boy probably thought he was doing. "Ugh…you're disgusting."

Sirius started to laugh. "It's a natural thing to do."  
"You're disgusting…"

"Yeah, I've been told this many of times."

"You're disgusting…"

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, yeah…it's time for breakfast." Sirius stood up from his bed and smiled down at Harry. "But, can you tell me that you've _never _done that before?"

Harry just looked at him in shock for a moment. "Do you really want to know?"

"Nah…already know you do, don't I?" And with that said, Sirius started to walk out the door, followed by a very surprised Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------

They walked down to breakfast and saw that the Great Hall was full of late students who couldn't wake up in the morning. They walked over and sat next to the other sixth year Gryffindor boys. "What took you so long?" James asked as he finished off the rest of his orange juice.

"Somebody was busy in the bathroom." Sirius said with a smile.

Harry glared at him and kicked him. "I wasn't. Though I couldn't say what _you _were doing while I was in the bathroom."

Before Sirius could even open his mouth, a bunch of girls walked up behind Harry. "_Konichiwa _Harry!" Midori said cheerfully.

"How was your first night here?" Lily asked.

Harry turned around and smiled at them. There was Alice, Lily, Midori and another girl there. This girl had short, spiky white blonde hair and silver eyes. She was the second shortest in the group, very close to Harry's height. Alice was the shortest, Midori the tallest, a few inches taller then Harry, and Lily about the same height as the new girl. "Good morning. It was a good first night." He replied and looked at the new girl.

She smiled. "_Bonjour. _I'm Raena Strom, but you may call me Raen."

"Oi, we didn't introduce her, did we?" Alice said.

"No…" Harry replied.

"Well, she was sick yesterday." Lily replied, with a quick look at Raen.

Raen smiled. "Yeah…I got sick. Though, my friends did say you were _très mignon_, and I say, I have to agree. You look a lot like our Lily here."

All present looked between Lily and Harry. "Whoa…they do look a lot alike." Remus said.

James grinned at Harry. "You do look a lot like my green eyed beauty here."

Harry looked at James in shock as Lily slapped him hard on the head. James pouted up at Lily as Harry turned to look Sirius, who was now avoiding his gaze. "I'm not _yours _Potter."

James pouted some more, but suddenly a little blue eyed blonde boy of about fourteen popped up next to Midori. "Hullo sis!" the little boy said cheerfully.

Midori smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Hullo Momiji! What do you want?"

"Err…nothing really…I just came to greet the new kid! Hullo Harry!" Momiji said, sticking his hand out towards Harry.

Harry took it and smiled. "Hello Momiji."

Momiji smiled back and looked at the entrance. "Oh, I have to go… _konbanwa_." He said and walked away.

Harry blinked. He decided there were more weird people here then there were in his time. He also decided that Lily was a magnate for odd people, seeing as her friends were even odder the James'. "Och, aye, we have to go to. Donna want to be late for Potions, do we?" Alice said, with a glance at her watch.

"_Iie…_" Midori said with a sigh.

"Alright then, _au revoir._" Raen said, turning around and walking towards the door. The other girls followed, but Lily turned around half way to the door and waved good bye to them.

Silence reigned over them as the girls disappeared around the corner. It took a moment before anyone talked. "Wow…those girls are amazing." Peter said, practically in a swoon.

"Have to agree with you there mate." Sirius said with a grin.

"Well, we better follow them." Remus said, getting up. "We have Potions too you know."

"Ugh…don't remind me…" James muttered as he also got up.

Harry watched them all stand up. "Is that what I have also?"

"Umm, Harry? Why would we know and not you?" Peter asked, earning a slight glare from Harry.

'_Don't worry Harry._' Destiny said in his head. '_You just have to follow Sirius…he has all the same classes as you._'

'_Thanks._' Harry thought then remembered earlier. '_Where were you earlier?_' he thought suspiciously and angrily at her. '_I thought you were going to keep me from saying anything stupid._'

He felt Destiny grin in his mind. '_Well, that wasn't the stupidest thing you could've said and you took care of yourself well._'

Harry rolled his eyes and looked up to see that all the others were waiting for him. "I just remembered…Dumbledore told me to follow Sirius. He has all the same classes as me."

"Well, aren't you lucky Harry." Remus said sarcastically.

"Humph. I think he is." Sirius said, pulling Harry close. "Who wouldn't want to follow me around?" All three of his friends raised their hands. "Oh, I feel the love…" Sirius said, dragging Harry away with him. "At least Harry loves me!" he shouted and he heard snickering from his friends.

Soon enough though, the other three followed along and they were heading to the dungeons and Sirius still hadn't let go of Harry, but at least now tugging him by his wrist, which left Harry to think. '_Do I really love him?_'


	6. Needed: Anger Management

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter…hmm…this is boring…how can I spice it up? Never mind…I have to behave…

Author Notes: Thank you for the reviews and all. I was told I have issues, because of the last chapter…I'm not denying that. I must say, the Potion professor is named after this book I read in English. And math had a firm grip on my mind when I wrote the last chapter, so let's just say schoolhad taken over my mind.

So sorry for taking so long! I'm in this summer program and won't have access to a computer until the weekends, so I apologize in advance. –hugs computer- I've missed you!

**Gryfinndorseeker452:** Yes, Momiji is from Fruits Basket…I love Momiji and just decided that Midori needed a cute little bro!

Also, if you didn't understand Green Eyed Beauty bit, it was in the last chapter and James just calls Lily that, and he loves her, so it's just something that Sirius picks up. That probably didn't makes sense...if it didn't, tell me.

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Six**

**Needed: Anger Management**

'_Do I love him?_' Harry thought as he sat next to Remus. James and Sirius sat behind them and Peter who sat with Alice was in front of them. Lily and Midori sat on the left side of Harry and Remus and Raen and a black hair, blue eyed sixth year Slytherin boy on the right of them. Harry stared blankly into space as he thought. '_Do I love him? I don't know…I mean, I've only known him for less then a day, so I can't really say if it's love…I know it's something to me…I don't think it's lust, is it? Ah damn…these aren't private thought…bloody hell, I'm never going to be able to think straight again knowing something's listening in. Okay, just forget that. Just think about Sirius…damn, the professor's looking at me._' Harry smiled brightly at the Potion teacher, hoping it had the same effect on him as it did on Sirius. Apparently not. Professor Marner, a man who was more ghost-like then human, narrowed his eyes at him.

"Mr. Granger…would you like to tell me what I was just talking about?" the professor asked.

Harry smiled innocently. "No, not particularly." All eyes turned to him and the professors widen. "I mean, you already know what you were just talking about. Or, hopefully you do."

Silence reigned over the classroom. Slowly, anger slowly started to show on the ghostly face of Professor Marner. Just as he as about to open his mouth, no doubt going to take points away and detention, but a voice behind Harry spoke. "Professor? Don't get mad at him. He's a few players short of a Quidditch match, if you get what I mean."

Harry turned around and glared at Sirius, who was now smiling a rather flirtatious smiled. He opened his mouth, just about to tell Sirius what he thought of him and his logic, when he started to choke. His eyes went wide and he closed his mouth. His eyes narrowed. '_Destiny…_' he thought.

'_Hmm?_' Destiny replied innocently.

'_Let me talk._'

'_No. You'll say something stupid._'

Sirius watched as Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously. Swiftly, Harry turned back around in his seat and glared in the general direction of the front of the room. The professor and the students stared at him. Apparently Marner decided to believe Sirius testimony. He just turned back towards the board and continued to teach…

------------------------------

"Harry, don't be mad!" Sirius said as he followed Harry, who was quickly walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. The other three boys were way behind, leaving Sirius to his own mess.

"And _why _shouldn't I be? You _promised _that you weren't going to call me crazy or _tell _people that I'm nuts!" He ground out between clenched teeth. "Why are you _following _me?"

"Firstly, because I'm trying to apologize! I didn't want you getting into trouble! Secondly, I'm heading this way anyways." Sirius replied while suppressing the urge to scream at him. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but he just didn't want Harry to get in trouble. '_Why can't he understand that?_' he thought angrily.

'_Because you could've thought of something better to say. You _are _a Marauder, aren't you?_' Fate asked dryly.

'_Ah, shut up._' Sirius thought darkly.

Suddenly, Harry veered to the left instead of the right towards the Great Hall. Sirius just raised an eyebrow and followed. Harry continued to walk down seemingly random corridors and hallways. Sirius turned one of the corners that the other boy took and blinked when he saw that the hall was empty. He turned in a slow circle, seeing if his eyes deceived him. He stopped, put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot. '_Where did he go?_' he thought. '_He couldn't have just disappeared. And he didn't get lost…I know where we are. And he-_' All his thoughts disappeared when he was pushed from behind and into the wall. His breath was knocked out of him and his arms pinned to his side.

"Why are you following me?" Harry asked into his ear. Sirius felt his breath on his cheek and started to blush.

When he got his breath back into his lungs, he replied in a slightly breathy voice, "Because I didn't want you to get lost."

"Why would-" Harry started to choke.

'_You're new here, remember?_' Destiny whispered. Unknowingly, Harry loosened his grip slightly from Sirius' arms as he decided to yell at her.

'_This sucks! I know Hogwarts just as well as them!_'

'_So? You're new! You've never been here before!_'

'_Well-_' His thoughts were cut off as Sirius quickly pulled from his grasp and pushed him back towards the wall. He was squished up against the wall by Sirius' front and his arms on either side of him. Harry looked up to see the taller boy looking down at him, his hair brushing the shorter boys face. Harry smiled sweetly up at him and his smiled just as sweetly back.

"Hello." Harry said pleasantly.

"Hullo." There was a pause. "Did you really think _you _could hold me?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, then he widen them innocently. "Maybe…"

Sirius leaned down closer to him, resting his forehead against Harry's. He grinned. "You're too small to do that."

Harry pouted. "Stop picking on people smaller then you."

Sirius pushed up closer to him, pinning him closer to the wall. "I'm not picking on you…_you _decided to pick on someone bigger then you, so you must face the consequences."

Harry's eyes widen. "What kind of consequences?" Sirius' grin widened and he pushed up closer the smaller boy. "What are you doing?" he asked in a shock, quiet voice.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly turned his head to the side, looking down the hall. Quickly, he pushed away from Harry. He felt cold rush to all the places that Sirius was before. Harry opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it at the look he got from the black haired boy.

Suddenly, a bunch of giggly third year Hufflepuff girls walked down the hall. They stopped talking and looked at the two boys as the walked by. When they disappeared around the corner, the boys continued to stand there in absolute silence.

Abruptly, Sirius turned to Harry. "Where's your bag?"

The abruptness startled him. "Umm…over there." Harry said while pointing to the other side of the hall.

Sirius quickly walked over and picked it up. They both didn't drop their stuff off, seeing as Harry was mad and Sirius was following. Very quickly, Sirius started walking down the hall. Harry looked at him in a confused manner. '_What just happened?_' he thought slowly and blinked when Sirius, who was a good few feet ahead of him, turned and glared at Harry and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well, hurry up! I'm hungry!" Sirius said in a very impatient voice and some anger.

Harry's eyes widen in surprise. '_What did _I _do?_' Sirius turned back around and continued to walk. Harry frowned, then sighed and shook his head. '_Whatever…_' he thought dejectedly as he followed Sirius and his book bag.

---------------------------------------------

'_What's wrong with me?_' Sirius thought angrily as he walked down the hall. Quickly he glanced behind and saw that Harry was still following him. When he turned back around, he ground his teeth. '_Merlin, what was I thinking? I almost molested the poor boy…what the hell is my problem? I'm not even like that! Thank Merlin for Hufflepuffs!_'

He turned into the Great Hall and practically threw Harry's bag under the table and sat angrily next to James, who looked at him in surprise. The other boys did too. A few moments later, Harry came sulking in and sat next to Remus. Remus and James looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, James started laughing and all eyes turned to him. "What's so bloody funny?" Sirius asked crankily.

James smirked. "It's just, the last time we left you two, Harry was the mad one and you the sad one. Now it's the other way around."

Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but instead of an angry retort, a sound of pain escaped. He turned and glared at Lily, who had smacked him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"That was for making Harry upset." A girl replied and Sirius turned to see Midori draping herself on top of Harry, making him lean closer to the table and smirking. Raen was standing next to her, smiling.

"You shouldn' be mean to 'im." Alice said who was standing next to Lily.

"What's this, gang up on Sirius hour?" Sirius asked annoyance present in his tone.

"No, that's all the time." Raen replied with a grin.

Sirius glared at each girl in turn, then looked at Harry, who was blushing because the blonde girl still leaning on him. Suddenly, he stood up and walked out of the hall. Every eye in the hall followed Sirius' departure. Harry frowned and felt guilty. "I should go after him." He said, and all the people close to him looked at him.

"Aw, but Harry, don't leave me!" Midori whined and leaned more on him.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Raen talked instead. "Let him go, Midori. Let him go find him." While she said this, she wrapped her arms around Midori's waist and pulled her up against herself. Midori pouted but didn't fight.

"_Fain, fain_ go off and find your lover boy." Midori said, still pouting.

Harry blushed but ignored her comment as he stood up and walked towards the entrance. As he disappeared around the corner, James turned to Remus with a grin, making the amber eyed boy suspicious. "What's that smile for?"

James continued to grin. "It's just, I haven't seen Sirius so flustered since…well, since I met him."

Remus smiled. "I hope this is good for him."

"I hope so too. Harry seems like a nice sort of fellow."

All girls present glared at them. "Of course Harry is a nice sort of fellow!" Alice shouted.

"How dare you say other wise!" Midori growled.

"You sir are not a nice sort of fellow!" Lily shouted at James, who cringed.

All the girls stomped off and Remus turned to James. "Sometimes, I wonder why you chose her…"

"Simple," James said as he continued to cringe slightly, "I love her. She just doesn't like to admit she loves me too."

Remus smiled sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder. "You keep thinking that mate."

--------------------------------------------------------

'_I'm so sorry Sirius…_' Harry thought as he walked down the hall, trying to find the boy making his guilt go into overload. '_I don't know what I did, but I wish I didn't do it…I'm sorry…where the bloody hell is he!_' Harry stopped and looked around. He was close to the library. '_If I was Sirius, where would I go?_'

'_I'd go to the Astronomy Tower…_' an unfamiliar male voice said inside Harry's head.

Harry's eyes widened. '_Great, another bloody voice…may as well sign me up for the loony bin!_'

'_Well, are you going to go and find him or not?_' the male voice asked impatiently and Harry was reminded of Sirius.

'_Yeah, yeah, I'm going…jeez…it's not like anything bad ever happens from listening to the voices…_'

'_Stop being so melodramatic and go get your lover boy._'

'_He's not my lover boy…_' Harry retorted back as he headed up a stair case that led to the Astronomy Tower. The voice in his head just laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'_What's wrong with me?_' Sirius thought as he leaned on the wall in front of him and looked out towards the lake. '_I've never acted like this before…_'

'_That's because you were never in love before._' An unfamiliar female voice replied quietly inside Sirius' head.

Sirius eyes widened then the closed and he leaned his head against his arms. '_Great, another voice! Just keep on pilling them on…not like I'm not already officially ready for Saint Mungo's mental ward…_'

'_Dear Merlin…are all hormonal boys overdramatic?_' the girl voice asked grumpily.

'_No, just the ones that have more voices in their heads then they can count are._' Sirius replied.

'_See, now, that's being overdramatic…you can count to five…hopefully…_'

Sirius shook his head. '_Yeah, yeah, smart ass, what do you want?_'

'_How can you speak to a girl in such a manner? A pig has more manners then you…I have no idea why I even chose you…_'

'_Chose me?_'

'_Yes, _chose _you. Now, stop moping…you're making me mad._'

'_I'm making _you _mad!_'

'_Yes, you're hurting my boy's feelings!_'

Sirius muttered incoherently about stupid voices then sighed. '_What are you talking about?_'

"Sirius!" a boy shouted from behind him and Sirius nearly jumpedover the wall. When his heart starting beating normally again, he turned around, about ready to give the boy a piece of his mind, when something warm and heavy rammed into him. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around the body. "I'm sorry Sirius…"

Sirius looked down at the mop of fiery red hair and smiled. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should be apologizing!"

Harry shook his head. "No, no! I'm the one that should be apologizing! I did something to annoy you and got you all mad…" There was silence right up till Sirius burst out in laughter. Harry's eyes narrowed and he pulled his head up to glare at Sirius. "Why are you laughing at me? That's rude…"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "You're way to easy…"

"WHAT! I'm not easy!"

"No, not like that…I mean, I'm the one who really should be apologizing…I broke my promise then I almost…well, I almost…I mean, till the Hufflepuffs…then at lunch when I walked away…I'm sorry…" Sirius said all this in practically one breath.

Harry blinked slowly up at him, and then grinned. "You're forgiven."

Sirius smiled at him and shook his head slowly. They continued to stand like that for a few minutes. Harry stared up at him and smiled slowly. '_I know what I want to do…_' he thought and slowly stood up on his toes. Sirius' eyes widened and he unnoticeably hugged him tighter.

Harry was about a breath away from Sirius lips when a huge clap of thunder went off above their heads and they both looked up to get hit with a downpour of rain. "Ugh…" Sirius muttered as he pushed Harry away and grabbed his hand to drag him back into the castle.

Harry pouted as he continued to following Sirius' lead back to the dorms. When they got there, Sirius let Harry go and plopped, still soaking wet, onto his bed. Sirius laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, while Harry stared at him. Suddenly the black haired boy burst out into laughter and the red haired boy frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked, and when the other boy just continued to laugh, he frowned more and walked over. "I asked you a quest-" He was cut off as Sirius grabbed his arms and pulled him down beside him. Quickly, Sirius practically rolled on top of him and smiled down at him.

"You."

"Me?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes you…you're so funny."

Harry eyes widen and he gaped at him. "I'm not funny!"

Sirius just grinned and lowered his head towards him. Harry's voice choked, and this time not from saying something stupid. Sirius was now the one only a breath away. Harry tensed, waiting to see what would happen.

Suddenly, the door banged open and both Sirius' and Harry's heads turned to look at the doorway where Peter, James and Remus stood, looking at them. Quickly, Sirius pushed off from the bed and walked to the bathroom leaving a very annoyed Harry. Harry turned his annoyed glare to the occupants that just ruined his kiss and let himself fall back onto Sirius bed. '_Ugh…thanks a lot Destiny…_' Destiny didn't even bother to answer…


	7. Mistletoe Mishap

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related what-nots are not mine. Destiny's, Fate's, Alice's and two soon to be introduced characters are mine in personality wise. Midori, Raen and Momiji and another dude in this chapter are mine all the way! Okay, that's about it. I just felt like writing all that…I'm weird…

Author Notes: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and thanks for being patient…I have only nine more days of this program, YAY, so it shouldn't take me as long to post the next chapter…sorry again.

**This is dedicated** to my friend Morgan who's birthday is this Wednesday…she's going to be sixteen…isn't that awesome! I hope it's a blast…and since I will be there, it should be…but anyways…happy birthday! Hope you love the chapter…and I hope you readers do too. Oh, even though she doesn't read this, I wish my friend Chelsey, fondly known as Amay, a happy seventeenth birthday! Hope its fun!

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Seven**

**Mistletoe Mishap **

Nothing to exciting after that day happened, though there were a few more 'moments' ruined by people and things and Sirius was still the one left to wake Harry. But now it was the Christmas holidays and that is were this story begins again…

Harry sighed as he plopped down on the couch and pouted slightly. '_Damn…this holiday's going to be boring…all the boys are going home and same with Lily and them…Destiny even busier this time of year…Merlin! I wish _someone _was here to amuse me…_'

"Hiya Harry!" a female voice said cheerfully above him, startling him into a yelp and falling off the couch.

Harry laid face down on the carpet and muttered incoherently to himself. '_Why do I always wind up on the floor?_' he thought then twitched with a snort as someone poked him in the side.

"_Bonjour _Harry. I didn't mean to scare you…" the girl said and Harry lifted his head to see Raen leaning on the side of the couch, grinning.

Harry smiled back and pushed up into sitting position. "That's alright. I thought you were going home for the holidays."

Raen waved her hand dismissively. "_Non_, not anymore. My parents are going away, so me and Ethan are staying."

"Ethan?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh, you've never met him, have you?" she said, standing up.

"No…"

"Well, come on! I want you to meet him!" she said cheerfully, waving her hands in a 'come here' manner.

Harry stared at her for a moment, then mentally shrugged and stood up. "Alright, I'll come." Raen grin widened and she headed towards the portrait hole. Harry caught up and they walked out together, towards the Great Hall. When they walked a bit, Harry asked, "By the way, who is he?"

"Ethan?" Harry nodded. "Well…Ethan!" Raen shouted as she spotted someone up ahead of them and waved at them. Harry turned to see her running towards a boy half a foot taller then himself with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail and bright blue eyes. Harry stopped and stared at the boy. '_No way…he looks almost like Sirius._' As Harry continued walking, he looked closer. '_His face is shaped a bit different and he's definitely taller…but that's about it…no, his eyes are a darker shade of blue…_'

"Harry?" someone said, tearing him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked up to see three faces looking at him. Harry grinned. "Sorry…I was just thinking…"

Raen smiled and waved a hand at him. "That's alright…anyways, this is Ethan." She said, pointing at the Sirius look alike.

Ethan smiled. "Hullo Harry."

"Hullo…" Harry replied, still looking him over, seeing if his eyes were deceiving him.

"And this is Severus." Raen said.

It took a moment to register what name she said, but when it did, he quickly took his eyes off Ethan to look at his younger Potion Professor. "Hullo." Severus said. Harry just stared at him. He looked just like the boy in Professor Snape's memory…obviously, but it was still just so weird…he didn't think he would meet up with him…it was a possibility, but it really never crossed his mind…

"Hullo? Earth to Harry!" Raen said and Harry shook his head and grinned at her.

"Sorry…spacing again."

This time, it wasn't only Raen who rolled his eyes at him. "You're_ fou_."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her. "Am not!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Ethan asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes, then sighed and pouted. "No."

Ethan grinned and patted Harry on the head. "She's calling you crazy."

"Which you are…" Severus said and Harry glared at him.

"Am not!"

"Aw…stop picking on the _mignon_ boy." Raen said while pulling Harry into a hug.

Ethan rolled his eyes and turned around, walking away. "You started it." Snape turned around and started walking away with him.

"Hey! Don't leave us!" Raen shouted and starting tugging Harry away, though Harry stopped her. "What's wrong Harry?"

"You never did tell me who Ethan was." He said as he stared at the retreating backs of Severus and Ethan.

Raen looked slightly surprised. "Oh, _désolé_. I get distracted when I see him…since I don't see him as often as before."

"Oh."

She nodded. "He's my brother…my twin brother. He was sorted into Slytherin and me into Gryffindor."

"And Snape?"

"Severus is his best friend."

Harry bit his lip and looked like he was debating something. He sighed. "Did you notice that he looks a lot like Sirius?"

Raen grinned. "You noticed?"

"Yeah…" he replied a bit suspiciously.

"Well, it could be because we're related to the Black's somehow…we're like Sirius' and Regulus' third or fourth cousin."

"Really?" Harry asked shocked. He never knew that.

Raen grinned and laughed a little as she started walking towards the Great Hall, where her twin and his best friend were. "I know, shocking. But we were disowned…our grandmother married a muggle."

Harry looked at her retreating back a moment, and then ran to catch up. "That doesn't bother you any?"

"Nope, not in the lease. I didn't know we were related to the Black's until my first year here…my mother thought Sirius was Ethan and hugged him while crying about missing him…scared Sirius shitless. Then Ethan was put into Slytherin, first family member in a while, and me into Gryffindor, in which I got to bug Sirius. So, it all worked out."

"Oh…"

Raen smiled at him. "So, how about your family? You don't mention them at all."

Harry sighed…he really didn't want to talk about it…he'd probably say something stupid or more precisely, sound stupid when he choked. "Well, I really don't know them…they died when I was little and I lived with my Uncle, Aunt and cousin…then I came here. That's all…nothing interesting."

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry."

"For what?" he asked, looking at Raen.

"Well…well, that's all I can come up with…"

Harry laughed. "Yeah…well, let's go eat…I'm hungry!"

"Sure!"

They continued to walk and talk towards the Great Hall. When they got there, they saw that the hall was decorated in a Christmas style…pine trees decorated in tinsel and lights, and whatever else you can think up. In the middle was one large table, in which only the two boys from earlier were sitting. They walked over and Raen sat next to Ethan and Harry sat next to Severus.

"What took you two so long?" Ethan asked then taking a sip of egg nog.

Raen smiled and piled stuff onto her plate. "We were talking and I told him about Sirius being scarred by our mom."

Ethan grinned and both him and Snape burst out in laughter. "Yeah, that was really funny." Ethan said.

"I wish I could've seen the look on his face." Severus said.

Harry smiled. He liked both of the boys. They were defiantly not what he expected from two Slytherins…especially Snape.

"What's that smile for?" Raen asked, while taking a bite of her steak.

"Nothing in particular." He replied and took a bite of his mash potatoes.

"I think he's just surprised by us Slytherins." Ethan said and grinned at Harry.

Snape smiled and gave a side long look at Harry. "Probably…some of the Gryffindors aren't as bad as others."

"Of course not!" Raen said. "Don't insult us! _Baka's_…"

"Stick to one language." Ethan said. "It gets confusing when you switch back a forth."

"But, I love speaking French!" Raen replied with a slight pout.

"That wasn't French." Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "That was Japanese…picking up on Midori's language?"

"Of course! I've hung out with her long enough."

They continued talking and eating for a good hour. When they were done, they figured they would go hang out outside before they headed off in their respectable houses. As they headed out towards the entrance, Ethan and Harry in the lead, they were all talking so they didn't notice something hanging up ahead. Suddenly, both Harry and Ethan stopped, trying to move forward but stuck by some unseen force. Severus was laughing manically and Raen was giggling like mad. Harry gave them a curiously look. When Ethan started muttering darkly, Harry looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that Dumbledore is a mad pervert." Ethan said with a growl. When Harry just gave him an odd look, he pointed up and Harry saw a piece of leafy stuff.

"Uh huh…that is?" Harry asked.

Ethan rolled his eyes and the other two went into another bout of laughter. "That's mistletoe…it's spelled to stick two people together till they kiss…_trou d'âne _Dumbledore…"

Harry didn't know what that word meant, but he figured it wasn't something very nice on Dumbledore's part. As the other two continued to laugh, Ethan continued to insult Dumbledore in French. Harry looked at Ethan as he continued to rant in a language he didn't understand. '_This is going to be weird…I don't want to kiss him…I only want to kiss Sirius…he does look an awful lot like him…no…I only want Sirius…_'

"Ugh…may as well get it over with." Ethan muttered, breaking Harry of his thoughts. "What color is the ribbon?" he asked, looking at Raen.

Raen grinned. "Silver."

Ethan muttered incoherently. "Damn…"

"What's wrong with silver?" Harry asked, confusion taking over. '_This is defiantly weirder then when I came…come here…_'

"Color depends on what kind of kiss. The simple kiss is red, just a barely kiss. Gold is a peck on the cheek. And silver is a ten second kiss. Though blue is a French kiss." Severus replied while smirking.

"Well, it's a good way to get to know someone." Raen said with a giggle.

Ethan glared at them then turned to Harry. "Sorry _gosse_." Ethan said with a shrug and grabbed Harry behind the head, pulling him up and closer. Harry's eyes went wide as his lips meet with the Sirius look alike. He stared at Ethan, who had his eyes closed and wearing a slight blush. It wasn't exactly a bad kiss…just one he didn't really want. As the seconds ticked slowly by, it seemed like forever before the other boy pulled away and stepped out from under the mistletoe. Harry blinked at him. That was one of the weirdest moments in his life.

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked from the right side, where Ethan just stepped too. Harry turned to see Sirius standing next to the other black haired, blue eyed boy. He was looking between the taller version of himself and the little red headed boy.

"Sirius?" Harry asked and Sirius stared at him a moment before stalking off. "Sirius!" he shouted and chased after him…

--------------------------------------------

_Earlier…_

"Where are you going?" James asked Sirius as he stood up and walked towards the fireplace. They were in the Potter Mansion's living room. It had the Christmas tree in there and very homey feeling, with gifts upon gifts under the tree.

Sirius turned his icy blue eyes from the fire place to look at James briefly. "Back to Hogwarts."

"Why?" James asked, raising his eyebrow. When Sirius was in his home, it was hard to get him away. Sirius turned and looked away from him. James cocked his head to one side and thought about it for a moment. Suddenly it clicked. "Ah…you're going back for _him_, aren't you?"

Sirius turned around and glared at him. He knew exactly what _him _he was suggesting he was going back for. "Yes, but not for the reason's your dirty mind is thinking. The poor boy doesn't have a family to go back to and no one's there to be with him, so I'm going to go visit him for a while."

"You can invite him back if you so desire." James replied with a smile and Sirius just gave him a dirty look.

"Ah, just shut up." He muttered and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. "Hogwart's, Gryffindor Tower." He shouted and stepped into the green flame…

------------------------------------

Sirius landed on the Gryffindor Tower's floor. He stood up and looked around, but the place was deserted. He walked up the stairs to see if he was in there, but he wasn't. Sirius put his hands on his hips and scowled at the empty dorm room. '_Where can he be?_' He thought a bit longer then smacked himself on the head. '_Duh…it's dinner time._' He turned around and walked down the stairs and out the Fat Lady portrait. He ignored the voices in his head telling him to examine more the reasons for coming back.

When he was on the first floor, close to the Great Hall, he heard laughing, giggling and dark muttering. "What's wrong is that Dumbledore is a mad pervert." Sirius heard someone say. '_Was that Ethan…I thought he and Raen were going away…_'

"Uh huh…that is?" Sirius' eyes went wide. '_That's Harry…what are they talking about?_' he thought and started walking towards the voices.

"That's mistletoe…" Sirius' eyes went wider and stopped briefly. "It's spelled to stick two people together till they kiss…_ trou d'âne_ Dumbledore…"

Sirius couldn't agree more with Ethan's analogy of Dumbledore with the word ass hole. '_They're stuck…Harry's stuck under mistletoe…with him._' He thought and quickly continued on his way. He block out the thought that he was jealous.

"Ugh…may as well get it over with. What color is it?" Sirius heard Ethan asked what he was just thinking.

He heard Raen reply. "Silver."

'_Damn…_' Sirius thought.

"Damn…" Ethan muttered.

"What's wrong with silver?" Sirius heard Harry ask innocently. Sirius smiled briefly. '_Ah, my sweet, innocent, oblivious Harry…_' he thought. He didn't even notice that he thought of him as his.

"Color depends on what kind of kiss." That voice stopped Sirius in his tracks. '_That's Snivelus…what the hell is Harry doing hanging out with that creep…oh yeah, he's Ethan's best friend…weirdoes…_'

"That simple kiss is red, just a barely kiss. Gold is a peck on the cheek. And silver is a ten second kiss. Though blue is a French kiss." Severus finished.

"Well, it's a good way to get to know someone." Raen said with a giggle and Sirius was debating smacking her the next time he saw her.

"Sorry _gosse_." Sirius heard then complete silence. His eyes went wide and he ran the rest of the way. He skidded to a stop to see Ethan kissing Harry. Harry's green eyes were wide with shock while Ethan had his eyes closed and a soft blush. Severus and Raen turned their eyes to look at Sirius, who was staring at the kissing boys.

It must've been the longest ten seconds in Sirius' live. It felt like a millennium before Ethan pulled away and quickly walked away, unfortunately towards Sirius. Ethan stared at Sirius.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in a quiet voice and looked between the boy who looked an awful lot like him and his redheaded boy.

Harry slowly turned his head towards Sirius and blinked at him. "Sirius?" he asked confused. Sirius just stared at him for a moment. Quickly he turned and started speed walking down the nearest hall. "Sirius!" he heard him shout and feet running after him. He sped up.

"Sirius!" he heard shouting. "Stop! Please just stop running!" Sirius shook his head. He didn't know why he was running…but he knew he didn't want to stop. "Please! Don't run!" Harry screamed behind him.

It felt he had been running for hours before he stopped, leaning against the nearest wall for support. Sirius grabbed his chest and leaned his head back against the brick barrier. '_Why did I run…why didn't I stop for him…why does my heart hurt so much?_' he thought.

Suddenly, a boy with a full set of bright red hair came running around the corner and stopping in front of Sirius. He stared at Harry, who was panting and catching his breath, bending over, with his hands of his knees. After a while, he turned his head up and glared at him. "What the hell didn't you stop?" Sirius couldn't answer him. He didn't want to examine that bit of the why. Harry shook his head and sat down hard on his ass. "That was absolutely stupid Sirius." He muttered and Sirius glared at him.

"No it wasn't." He replied and Harry just raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry nodded. "Yes it was. Why the bloody hell didn't you stop?"

Sirius shook his head and slowly slid down to the floor. "I don't know…"

"I think I do…" Harry said and Sirius looked up at him. Harry smirked. "I think you were jealous."

Sirius looked shocked and then burst into laughter. "Yeah right. And why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know…you tell me…" Harry replied. "Besides, what are you doing here?"

Sirius glared at him. "What? I can't come back?"

"Yes, of course you can…but why?"

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek and looked down. Suddenly he felt Harry sitting in front of him and he looked up. Harry was looking at him with trusting eyes…he couldn't lie or make up a story to him. He looked back down. "I came back to see you…I felt bad because you were all alone…and…and…well… I missed you…" There was silence and he slowly lifted his head to see Harry staring at him. "What?"

Harry smiled softly and crawled closer. He got on his knees in front of the sitting Sirius and put his hand gently on his cheek. "I missed you too."

Sirius smiled as his cheeks slowly turned a light pink. He moved one of his hands on Harry's cheek. "You're cute, you know that?"

Harry's smiled widened. "Nope…thanks for telling me." He leaned closer to Sirius, who's blushed deepened.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Sirius lowered his eyes. "I've never kissed a boy before…well, not because I wanted to…stupid mistletoe…"

Harry smiled. "Neither have I…"

Sirius looked him straight in the eyes. "Then it's first for both of us?"

"It will be." He said before he moved close enough to Sirius where their lips met. It was like an electric shock, but that didn't stop either of them from deepening the kiss. Sirius moved his hand from Harry's cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his chest. Harry moved his hand from Sirius' cheek and placed them behind Sirius' neck. They felt each others heart beat speed up.

Harry had moved his tongue into Sirius' mouth, exploring. Suddenly, Sirius started giggling and Harry had to move away to save his tongue from being bit off. Harry gave him a very disgruntled look. "Why are you laughing? I was enjoying that…"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry…" Harry pouted and Sirius smiled innocently. "Don't give me that look…" he said before moving his lips back to Harry's, making the pout disappear instantly. Quickly, Harry started to invade Sirius' mouth again and he was rubbing his tongue against Sirius' when he started giggling again, making him pull away once more.

Harry glared at him. "What's wrong?"

Sirius blushed slightly. "Nothing…"

Harry raised an eyebrow and thought about it a moment. Suddenly it clicked. "Oh Merlin…you're ticklish on your tongue!"

Sirius flushed red. "So? I bet your ticklish somewhere!"

Harry burst out in laughter and pulled away from Sirius, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Oh Merlin…you're ticklish on your tongue! That's so funny!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You think that's funny?" Suddenly he leaped on Harry, tickling his sides, making him laugh harder and squirm.

"Stop! Stop! I give! I give!" he shouted and tried to swat Sirius' hands away.

"Nope."

"Please!"

Sirius stopped and placed some of his weight, his chest, against Harry's. "I suppose so…you're just too cute."

Harry grinned. "That's good for me then."

"Will you two get a room?" someone said and they both turned to see James standing not three feet away. "I prefer not to see this kind of thing."

Sirius pushed up from Harry. "What are you doing here?"

James sighed and rolled his eyes. "You've been gone three hours…I got worried…I guess I shouldn't have."

Sirius grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Whatever mutt. Let's just go back now…are you coming Harry?" James asked, looking at Harry.

"Coming?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, to my house. I told Sirius to come and invite you. He forgot, didn't he?" James asked, narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"No, he didn't tell me." Harry replied, sitting up and glaring at Sirius.

James once again rolled his eyes. "He generally forget things in your presence…it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Well, are you going to come spend the holidays with us or not?"

"Of course!" Harry replied, standing up.

"Good." James said as Sirius stood up. "Let's go get your stuff." James turned and started walking down the hall. The other two boys quickly caught up.

"You're taking this awfully well." Sirius said suspiciously, looking at his oldest friend.

James kept a serious face as he replied, "I always knew you were a poof…I was just wondering when you would figure it out."

Sirius stared at him a moment before shouting, "HEY!" James started running down the hall with Sirius right behind him.

Harry stopped at watched them. '_This is turning out to be a great Christmas…_' He smiled and shook his head. He started running to catch up with them. '_Thank you mistletoe…_'


	8. Christmas Tidings Part:1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and what-not's are not mine, but a few of the characters are…it just makes me happy to be able to say that, so you all don't mind.

Author Notes: Thank you all for your patience and your reviews! I've been lazy and depressed, since Jr. year starts next Monday…-cries-…anyways…in this chapter there shall be some cross dressing…okay, a lot, but since you're reading this and like boy's with boy's, I don't think you will mind cross dressing…and _trou d'âne_ mean's ass hole in French…or at least, that is what the translator said…also, I just feel like telling you, but if I hadn't written the last chapter like I did and someone didn't ask, you all would have two less chapters…

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Eight**

**Christmas Tidings**

**Part One: Drunken Parties**

Harry landed on a carpeted floor, face first. '_How do I always manage to land on the floor? At least it's cushioned…_'

"Who's this?" a woman asked and Harry lifted his head and looked at her. She was tall, slightly skinny, curvy and looked about mid-thirties or so. She had ivory skin and waist length pitch black hair. She was wearing a scarlet, glittery floor length dress with off the shoulder sleeves. Her hazel eyes looked questioningly at him.

"That must be Harry." A man replied next to her. He was taller then the lady by a good few inches, but was well toned. He was in his late thirties, early forties. His light brown hair was short and spiky. He was dark skinned, as if he spent most of his time outdoors. He was wearing a black tux with a white under shirt and a black bowtie.

These were his grandparents. He didn't know their names or what they even looked like, but he knew that they were. He just stared at them, not caring he was on the floor.

"Yep! That's Harry Granger!" someone said behind him. He turned his head to look behind to see James and Sirius standing there by the fireplace.

"Are you going to stay on the floor all day?" Sirius asked as he walked over him then offered a hand.

"Not that Sirius would mind…" James muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Sirius.

When Harry stood up, his mouth dropped open in surprise. Now that he was staring at the floor or fixated on his grandparents, he had a chance to look around. The room he was standing in was oozing Christmas spirit. There was a huge evergreen tree decorated in tinsel and lights with a glowing star on top. Around the room was more tinsel and Christmas joy. "Wow…"

"It's very pretty." The woman said. "I'm Karen Potter and this is my husband Michael Potter."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, staring at his grandparents, making sure he remembered every detail.

"And you're Harry Granger then?" Michael asked and Harry nodded.

"Sirius' boyfriend, right?" Karen asked seriously.

Harry choked. "What?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and patted Harry on the head. "Of course he is…" Harry glared up at him for being so smooth but relaxed when he saw that he was blushing.

Karen rolled her eyes and grinned. "You two are so cute! Well, you three better go get changed before the guest start arriving. Jamesikin will give you three tuxes or dress robes…whichever…"

"Alright mum, but please, refrain from calling me names like that in front of people." James said, heading towards a hallway.

"Okay Jamie." Karen called and Sirius and Harry snickered as they followed James up a flight of stairs to a place with doors of either side of the walls.

James stopped and glared at them. "Shut up." He pointed to one door. "You," he pointed at Sirius, "go in there. And you," He pointed at Harry then to the door opposite of that one. "Go in there. Can't have you two in the same room stripping can we? And I will go change in my room." He walked down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

Sirius and Harry stood in the hall for a moment before Sirius turned and said very seriously, "We should change in the same room, just to annoy him."

Harry looked up at him, shook his head and smiled. "Sorry, but I want to go to this party sometime tonight."

Sirius wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. "So cruel…I promise you though, that I will steal you away later and then we shall strip."

Harry blushed scarlet as Sirius turned and walked in his room. He shook his head to clear it of Sirius induced thoughts and walked into the room. The room was large with one wall made up of rows and rows of tuxedos and dress robes of different sizes, colors and designs. On another wall were full length mirrors for you to look at yourself at all angles. On the third wall were shoes and ties. He blinked and stared. It was amazing.

Suddenly, a measuring tape came out of nowhere and started measuring his arms and legs and waist quite quickly, then disappeared. Next, the tuxes start moving and a whole row pushed out in front. Harry walked up, looked through them and realized that they were his size. He picked out a very nice three piece one.

When he chose the suit, the rest disappeared. Since he saw no changing room, he just started stripping. He folded his clothes when was done and set them on the chair. Then he went to the shoes and chose a black pair. Then he took an emerald green tie and wrapped it around his neck. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. He looked presentable, except for the tie. He never learned how to tie one…he always got someone else to do it for him. He sighed and decided that he'd just get Sirius or James to do it.

He walked towards the door and opened it slowly. He stepped out and closed the door just as slowly, staring at the people. Well, he wasn't staring at James or Remus really, they were dressed nicely in tuxes, it was Sirius he was staring at and who was currently being yelled at.

"Sirius, you can't wear that!" James yelled. Sirius was wearing a full length, icy blue, glittery dress. It was spaghetti strapped and round his neck was a diamond choker. He even had dangly diamond earrings and light makeup. His hair was down and lay past his shoulders.

Sirius turned and grinned at the shocked Harry. "Aren't you lovely." Harry couldn't even think of something to come back with. Sirius rolled his eyes and walked up to Harry. He had to look up higher then usual.

"Are you wearing heels?" Harry asked in shock.

Sirius grinned and started tying his tie. "Yupe. Not very tall ones, but I'll take them off when we go downstairs."

"You aren't going downstairs like that!" James shouted.

Sirius finished tying Harry's tie in record time and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "You can't deny this handsome gentleman his lovely escort."

The other two just stared at them. Remus turned to James. "I think, out of those two, Harry should be the one wearing the dress."

James shook his head. "Nah, just because he's shorter doesn't make him the better choice for a dress. See, Sirius actually _looks _like a girl…a flat chested girl, but a girl none the less."

Sirius put his hands on his waist and stuck his tongue out at them. "Shut up."

"Do you wonder…actually, never mind." Remus said. "I don't want to know."

James looked at him. "Eww…I think I know what you're thinking and I agree; I don't _need _to know."

"Ugh, you two are gross." Sirius said, shaking his head in disgust. "Besides, it's none of your concern."

Harry watched them then blinked blankly. "What are you talking about?"  
Three set of eyes turned and looked at him. "Umm…" Remus said slowly, "I think I'm going to go meet you downstairs." With that, he left.

"I'm right there with you mate. Sirius be a dear and escort Harry downstairs." James said and quickly followed Remus. "By the way, change your clothes." He shouted and was gone.

The two Gryffindor boys stood there for a moment before Sirius turned to Harry. "He was speaking to you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh…" He continued to look Sirius in the eyes. "Are _you _going to tell me what that was all about?"

"Of course not! Let's go downstairs!" Sirius said and grabbed his boys' hand and started pulling him away.

"Hold up!" Harry shouted and tugged on the taller boys' hand. Sirius stopped and looked at Harry. "Aren't you going to change?"

Sirius smirked. "No. It's not like everyone will know I'm a guy and the ones who do will be too embarrassed to say anything."

Harry shook his head. "You frighten me."

"Aw…that's mean."

"Sorry, but it's true."

Sirius waved a dismissive hand. "Yeah, well, you aren't the first one to say something like that. So, let's go!" Sirius started tugging him and this time, Harry let him…

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry was in awe from how many people were there. There were witches and wizards of all ages and in different styles of clothing. It was loud with Christmas music, talking and laughter. Harry stood in the doorway, holding Sirius' hand.

"Come on Harry! Let's go in! I want some egg nog!" Sirius said in a whiny voice and tugged on the shorter boys' hand.

Harry turned to him and smiled. "Alright." Sirius grinned back and started pulling him through the crowd.

"Harry!" someone shouted once he had been tugged into another room, still full with people.

Harry turned just in time to have someone launched into his arms. When the person pulled, he saw that it was Midori, wearing a short dark blue dress. "Hi Midori."

She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Someone coughed beside him and they both turned to see Sirius standing there, looking annoyed. "Get your paws off my boy."

Midori looked at him a second. "Sirius?"

"Oh Merlin." Someone said and Alice, dressed in a light blue dress and holding hands with a boy who was about Sirius' height, maybe a bit taller if Sirius wasn't wearing heels, with dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, tan skin and a tux, walked up with Lily in a pretty green dress and Raen in a beautiful silver outfit of pants and shirt and her brother, wearing a blue tux.

"Wow, everyone is here!" Sirius said as James, Remus and Peter walked up behind them.

Lily shook her head. "You scare me Black."

"I told him to change…" James whined.

"And you expected him to listen?" Raen asked.

"Nah, I was just hoping."

"A verra great hope." Alice said and turned to Harry. "Harry, this is my boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Frank, this is Harry Granger."

Frank stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you Harry."

Harry took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." They let go of each others hands.  
Frank smiled and turned his eyes to Sirius. "Harry, I hope you know you have just taken on a big handful with that one."

Harry turned and smiled up at Sirius. "I know, but I don't mind."

Sirius smiled. "Good, because I don't mind having you around either."

"Eww…they're going to get mushy, let's go." James said and took Lily's hand. "You want to hang out?"

Lily looked at him, looked about ready to refuse then sighed. "Sure. It's Christmas after all and I suppose I could fulfill one of your wishes."

James grinned, but before he could talk, Sirius interrupted. "Now who's getting all mushy?"

Lily glared at him and everyone dissipated from the gathering to their own little groups after saying goodbyes and 'see you later's. Sirius sighed happily when everyone was gone. "Good, now let's go get some egg nog!"

Harry followed along with Sirius and watched all the looks they got from other people. It was actually funny how many people checked Sirius out and was even funnier when his grandparents saw them and just shook their heads in amusement.

It took about five minutes to find the egg nog. There was a lot of food and drinks there on the buffet table. Sirius poured himself a cup, chugged it down, got some more and the poured a cup for Harry. Harry took it and took a sip as Sirius downed another cup and got some more. Harry wrinkled his nose and looked at the drink. "This taste weird."

Sirius nodded and grinned. "Have you ever had alcoholic egg nog?"

Harry shook his head then narrowed his eyes. "This is spiked?"

"No, it's not spiked…it's suppose to be alcoholic." Sirius replied and started to drink his.

Harry grabbed his cup and pulled it away from his lips. "You're not going to get drunk, are you?"

Sirius shook his head and grinned. "I can hold my own, thank you!"

Before Harry could say more, Midori came up behind him and hugged him around the waist. "Come on Harry, I want you to meet my family!"

Harry looked at Sirius and he waved his hand at him. "I'll find you later…I don't mind you being showed off."

Harry sighed. "Alright, find me later, okay?" Sirius nodded and started to drink some more. As Harry was dragged away, a man in his early twenties with blonde hair and green eyes walked up to Sirius and started talking to him. Harry shook his head. Let Sirius get hit on by other people, he didn't care. Harry knew he was lying to himself, but soon he was too deep into introduction to have that thought at the forefront of his mind…

-----------------------------------------------

It was three hours later and we find Harry sitting on a couch in one of the less populated rooms. It had been three hours since he last saw Sirius and that annoyed him. When he hadn't seen him in the first hour, he was slightly worried and got some more egg nog. By the two hour mark, he had had about three egg nogs, from going there to see if Sirius was there about every fifteen minutes. By the three hour mark, he was pissed in many ways. He had had about ten egg nogs and was slightly woozy and was more then a little annoyed that Sirius hadn't shown up.

Suddenly, someone sat next to him and leaned on his shoulders. "Hiya Harry."

Harry turned and glared at Sirius. "Where the hell were you?"

Sirius looked shocked. "I was around…"

"Getting hit on by other people."

Sirius pouted. "I'm sorry."

Harry sulked. "It's alright…you can't help it…"

Sirius smiled and cuddled him. They were quiet, sitting like that. Suddenly, Sirius turned his face up to him and grinned. "Did it hurt?"

Harry looked at him funny. "Did what hurt?"

"Falling from heaven…"

Harry blinked and shook his head, making the room spin. "That was a cheesy line…"

"I know, but it's true…you're like an angel." Sirius leaned up and started kissing him.

Harry kissed back and when they pulled apart, Harry looked at him. "How much have you drank?"

"About as much as you." Sirius replied and started kissing him again. Soon it was into an all out snog session. Suddenly, Sirius stopped and stood up, wobbling a bit. Harry looked down at Sirius' feet and realized that he had lost his shoes.

Harry looked up and saw Sirius was hold his hands out. "Wha'?"

"Let's go."

"Go where."

"Anywhere a bit more private." Sirius replied and grabbed Harry's hands, tugging him out the door and Harry let him. He was a bit to fuzzy in the head to realize what Sirius was implying…


	9. Christmas Tidings Part:2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not…of forget it, you all know by now…

Author Notes: Thank you for the reviews! I apologize slightly for what I made Sirius do…if you haven't figured it out by now, I pick on Sirius an awful lot, and it's just what I do. I figure he's a good sport about all the 'mean' things I do to him…he's so lovable! And I like making Harry oblivious…it makes me laugh. Alright, I just felt like saying that all…this chapter will more of a hilarious thing…the calm before the storm…dun dun dun…and if you don't know, the italics in the middle is a flashback…I'm sorry for taking so long!

**Important: **Well, the big paragraph made up of italics is kind of…let's say…not exactly pure, so if you don't want to read it, then I suggest you skip it. It isn't totally bad that it's a full out M, but like I said, you don't have to read it…you'd get the main idea without reading it. As one of my friends so charmingly put it, it's snogging without clothing. **You have been warned**.

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Nine**

**Christmas Tidings**

**Part Two: Keeping Promises**

Harry woke up with a moan. His head was killing him and his stomach felt like it was going on a roller coaster. He buried his head into his pillow. Slowly he lifted his head. When had he crawled into a bed? His head spun a little when he lifted it, but when it settled, he realized he was in a room. The room was large with what book shelves on practically every wall. There was a desk, a closet and a dresser and two doors. The walls looked maroon with gold trim. Slowly, he moved his head and looked beside him, sitting up slightly in the process. There he saw the prettiest boy he'd even seen, sleeping. His long black hair was messy, and some of it was in his face. His face was perfect to Harry's eyes and even his neck, which had a diamond choker around it. He looked down and saw that he was sleeping of his stomach and had a dark green blanket covering his bottom half and the upper half was exposed skin, with a few scars that his muddled mind couldn't think of how they got there.

Slowly, he started to remember how he got there. It was a little fuzzy and he didn't want to remember at this moment, so he just stared at the boy, who he now remembered was Sirius.

He didn't know how long he stared at him, but slowly the other boy woke up with a moan and buried his head into a pillow. A few moments later, Sirius lifted his head and looked around with a confused expression on his face. He turned to Harry and stared at him. Suddenly, he brought his hand up to his forehead and started rubbing his temples. "I'm going to have to get a potion before I even try to think on this." He muttered out and slowly sat up on the corner of the bed.

When he stood up, Harry blushed and looked away. He had just seen the backside of a naked Sirius. Sirius seemed oblivious to that fact and walked a little wobbly to a door. He opened it and it lead to a bathroom. As he opened a mirror door and looked around, Harry sat up completely and leaned back against the wall on the side of the bed. He closed his eyes and waited for Sirius to come back so his head ache would go away and the funny feeling in his stomach that didn't only have to do with his alcohol consumption.

"Damn." Sirius muttered and Harry opened his eyes a crack to see Sirius slamming the mirror shut then rubbing his head from the noise. He walked back and sat on the bed. "Of course there's no Sobering Potion in here…" He looked around and looked on the floor. He picked up a wand, most likely his. He crawled over and leaned on the wall next to Harry. He pulled up a blanket, laying it on his legs and such. Harry smiled a little at that. Harry leaned his head on his shoulder and Sirius smiled. "Hold on a sec…" he said then muttered something while tapping Harry on the head with the wand.

Suddenly, it felt let someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head that slithered down to his toes. When the cold went away, so did the achy head and stomach, though he still felt a little cotton brained. Sirius muttered it again, only this time to himself. He shivered then sighed. "I hate doing that…the potion is so much better…"

Now that he was having any after effects of alcohol, he had to think. Slowly, he looked down at himself and looked at the boxers he was wearing. They were dark blue with gold stars. "These aren't my boxers…" Harry said slowly.

"Hm?" Sirius said and looked down at Harry. "They aren't mine either."

Harry blinked and shook his head, glancing down at his wrist. He looked quizzingly at it for there was his tie wrapped around. He shook his head again. "That isn't the important thing at the moment."

"Finding whose boxers you're wearing isn't important?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head with a slight shudder.

"We need…"

"Nothing happened." Sirius interrupted.

Harry looked up and him. "You sure?"

Sirius nodded. "I pretty much remember and you'll probably remember after I remind you." Harry nodded. "Well, what my fuzzy memory can comprehend, I kept my promise."

"Wha'?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded. "Remember yesterday, I promised you that I would kidnap you and we would strip?"

"Yes…vaguely…" Harry answered.

"As you said, that isn't very important right now; other then I always keep my promises." Sirius leaned his head back against the wall and Harry cuddled a little closer. "After I stole you away, we snogged all the way down the hall and I opened the door, and we fell in…" He trailed off and Harry started to recollect what had happened…

_Harry stumbled into a room as Sirius followed in and closed the door slowly, turning around and grinning at him. Harry grinned back as Sirius walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him senseless. Harry put his arms around his shoulders as Sirius slowly moved them backwards. Harry felt something hit the back of his knees. He pulled his head away and turned to see that there was a bed. He turned back, saw that Sirius was grinning and was pushed backwards onto the bed. Harry pushed up on his elbows and watched as Sirius crawled on hands and knees, his skirt hiked up above his knees, up over Harry. Sirius straddled Harry and smiled seductively. Harry winked back. The older male lowered his head, meeting the red heads' lips. Sirius gently pushed Harry back flat onto the bed and kissed his jaw and down to his throat. There, he started to tease his neck and undue his shirt. It didn't take long, even in his slightly loopy state, for Sirius to take off Harry's shirt completely. From there, Sirius proceeded to kiss and tease the rest off his upper body while untying his tie. _

_Slowly, Sirius sat up and started to pull off his dress. When that was fully off and on the floor, all he had left on was a pair of blue boxers. Harry grinned. "And I was half expecting panties."_

_Sirius grinned back and laid down on his chest, moving his arms up to Harry's hands. "I was thinking about it…" Harry grinned then frowned, leaning his head backwards to look at his wrist._

_"Sirius, what are-" he stopped, seeing that Sirius was busy tying his wrist with his tie. "Why are-"_

_Sirius kissed him, cutting him off and making him forget all about what Sirius was doing with his wrist and his tie. His mind turned to mush, making him blank out on anything but what Sirius was doing to his lips and mouth. When he actually started paying attention again, only because Sirius briefly stopped so the both could breathe, he realized that he had lost his boxers and Sirius was in the process of losing his. His eyes widened as Sirius completely took it all off and straddle him again. He grinned cockily at Harry and leaned down to kiss him. Harry smiled into the kiss. _

_Suddenly, Sirius sat up and looked down at Harry, in which he looked up confusedly at him. Sirius blinked and turned a really interesting shade of green. He jumped of Harry and ran through a door not to far away, giving Harry a perfect view of his arse. He tried to sit up more to see what was wrong when he realized one of his wrists wouldn't come with him. He sat up on his knees and glared at the tie that attached his wrist to the bed. It took him about three minutes for him to untie it from the bed post. He stood up and swayed a bit. Slowly he walked in to see Sirius, in all his nude glory, sleeping on the toilet, because apparently he had run into the bathroom. Harry sighed. It was also apparent he wasn't going to get any that night. He glared at Sirius, debated whether to leave him there or not, sighed and walked into the bathroom. He put his arms under Sirius' armpits and dragged him back into the bedroom. From there, he dragged Sirius up the bed. He stared down at him a moment and pulled one of the blankets up over him. Dizziness started to take over Harry's head, so in his state of mind, he grabbed the nearest boxers, pulled the on and laid next to Sirius, letting the darkness take over him…_

Both Sirius and Harry sighed and rubbed their heads. "I suppose that was a good thing…" Sirius said quietly.

Harry nodded his head against Sirius' chest. "I guess so…"

Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head. "Don't worry, they'll be other times."

They were quiet for a moment. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"  
"I'm just wondering…" Harry hesitated. "I mean…"

"Spit it out already." Sirius said kindly.

Harry sighed. "I was just wondering why you're taking this so well…"

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean, well, not to long ago you were against this whole thing…actually, not even twenty-four hours ago we had our first kiss…"

Sirius sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I know…I suppose that's just the way I am. When I change my mind, I put all my being into it…it annoys some people, but that's just how I am…"

They were quiet again, like a thinking quiet, when Harry tugged on Sirius hair. He looked down at the red head and he smiled up. "I think that's a good thing, though I think we're going to have to take it slower…"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but there was a knock on the door. Sirius and Harry both turned to look at it. "Who's there?" Sirius asked.

"Is everyone decent?" was the reply of a familiar voice.

"Yeah Moony." Sirius replied and the door slowly opened.

When the door was fully opened, Remus was standing in the door frame, wearing blue jeans and a green t-shirt. He looked at them, around the room and back again. "I was wondering if you ever planned on getting up, because, you know it's Christmas?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah we just woke up."

Remus shook his head and looked at Harry and sighed. "Why are you wearing my boxers?"

Harry looked down at his lap, along with Sirius. Harry blinked. "Well, that solves the boxer's mystery…"

Remus shook his head again. "I lose good boxers and bedspreads this way…" He turned, walked out the door and slowly started to close the door. "Do hurry up so I can go into my bedroom sometime today…"

With that the door closed and silenced reigned over the room for a good while before Harry looked at Sirius. "Did you know that this was his room?"

Sirius looked around and grinned. "Yupe, this is Moony's room."

Harry sighed. "Poor Moony…"

Sirius nodded. "Well, we better be getting up! It _is _Christmas!" He stood up, wrapping the blanket around his waist. He got off the bed and walked towards the closet. Upon opening, he rummaged through and pulled out two t-shirts, one was light blue and the other green. He threw the green one at Harry and pulled the green one over his head. It was slightly tight, but he didn't seem to mind. Next he walked to the dressers, rummaged around in the top drawer, pulled out two pairs of black jeans and threw a pair at Harry. Harry watched Sirius as he pulled the jeans on and zipped them. When he was done, he turned and grinned at Harry. "Well, you like?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now, you better get changed. His clothes will probably fit you better then they fit me…you two are about the same size."

Harry nodded again and pulled the shirt over his head. It fit rather well. Then he stood up on the bed and pulled the jeans on. They were a bit long in the legs, but other then that, they didn't fit to badly, just a little loose. "You like?" Sirius grinned and nodded. "Good…I know this might sound a little strange, but have you worn Remus' clothes before?"

"Tons of times! Generally he gives them to me because I don't bother putting boxers on. I really love already worn jeans!" Sirius said with a grin. "He'll probably take your jeans back though, 'cause you're wearing boxers."

Harry shook his head. "Never mind…let's just go." He got down from the bed and walked up to Sirius. Sirius smiled as Harry took his hand and pulled him out the door, there he started to walk to the right.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yeah?"  
"They're the other way."

Harry stopped, making Sirius run into him. The shorter boy glared up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius grinned. "I find you trying to be assertive quite adorable."

Harry glared at him more, and half-heartedly punched him in the chest. "You're such an arse."

Sirius shrugged. "I know, but that's why you like me, don't you? For my arse?"

Harry let go of his hand and started to walk in the other direction. "Quite true. You don't have any other good qualities…the arse is the only redeeming quality you have." He turned around when he heard the other boy make an indignant sound. He smiled sweetly at the glaring Sirius, to which he smiled sweetly back.

"Well, the only reason I even decided I liked you because of your slim figure."

"And why's that?"

"You see, you seemed so taken by me that I decided I'd agree to this because your figure was so much like a girls that it wouldn't have made much of a difference."

Harry's eyes widen at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Harry put his hands on his waist. "If what I heard is what I think I heard, then I don't think this relationship is going any farther." And with that he turned around and stalked down the hall.

Harry didn't know where he was walking. He was to busy thinking of ways to torture Sirius. '_What a complete arse!_' he thought as he pushed open a door.

"Hullo Harry." Someone said and Harry looked up. He was in a room that looked very much like a kitchen and standing at the stove was Mrs. Potter.

"Hi Karen." He replied.

She smiled. "Good morning and Merry Christmas! I'm glad you finally decided to get up! Christmas breakfast is about done. Hullo Sirius."

Harry practically bristled and turned around to glare at Sirius, who had just walked into the room. "Merry Christmas Karen."

Karen nodded and smiled. "Well, everyone is in the dining room. I'll be out in a second with the food." Harry started walking in direction she indicated and he felt Sirius follow, but before they could get out the door, Karen said, "And Sirius, please try not to take _all_ of Remus' clothes. He needs something to wear once in a while."

"Aye, aye, Mrs. Potter." Sirius said and followed Harry into the dining room.

The dinning room was large and tastefully designed with Christmas decorations. At the large table in the middle, sat Mr. Potter at the end, James on his right and Peter and Remus on his left. Harry quickly sat next to Remus and Sirius walked to the other side to sit next to James. The other four males present looked at each other…there was tension between the two boys.

James looked at Remus questionably. '_Were they liked this when you went to check on them?_' he mouthed.

Remus shook his head. '_No. They seemed perfectly fine._'

Just then, Karen came out. She walked up to the table and tapped it four times with her wand. Suddenly, the table filled with plates and platters filled with breakfast delectables. "Dig in!"

No more needed to be said. The boys jumped right in, pilling their plates full of food. Karen sat down with a sigh. "Manners are becoming such a hard thing to come by now and days." But this comment went on ignored, so she shrugged and quickly grabbed some things she wanted, knowing if she didn't get them now, she's never get any breakfast.

Breakfast was a quick affair. It probably would've had a bit more manners if it weren't for the fact that when they were finished, they could open presents, or in some people's cases, go home to their families. Peter and Remus would be leaving right after breakfast to go to their respectable houses and spend Christmas with their families. They didn't go home last night, because they had stayed so late, that it would be smarter just to go the next day.

"Bye all! And Merry Christmas!" Remus said. They were all done with breakfast and Peter and Remus were now leaving through the fireplace. With that said, he disappeared into the green flames, while shouting, "John and Fiona Lupin's kitchen."

Peter smiled. "See ya! Merry Christmas!" he said and turned to the fireplace, throwing a handful of Floo powder into it. "William and Shirley Pettigrew's den."

They all watched as they disappeared. "Let's go open gifts now!" James shouted and ran to a different room. Karen and Michael followed after. Sirius and Harry looked at each other. "Harry…"

"I'm not speaking to you." He replied and followed the others. He almost forgot why he was mad at Sirius as he walked into the room. It was gorgeous. Suddenly he remembered…he had seen this room last night. The only difference was that the tree now had gifts under it. He walked farther into the room and sat down on a chair. The Potter's sat down on a couch and snuggled together. James was seated on the floor and Sirius joined him.

"Yay! My favorite holiday!" James shouted.

"Yay! My second favorite holiday!" Sirius shouted, and went to grab a gift, but James slapped his hand.

"No! I'm handing gifts out…and the first one is too…Harry!" James said with a grin and handed Harry a gift wrapped in green foil with a red bow. "It's from Lily."

Harry nodded and unwrapped the gift. It was a red book with gold embroider in very pretty writing, '_Hogwarts Memories_'. He opened the pages. On the first page, in beautiful cursive handwriting, '_This is for you Harry. You haven't been here long, but you already have a lot of people who love you! Thank you for the great memories and hope you bring a lot more. Love Lily Evans_'. Then the rest of the bottom page was signatures of everyone he had become friends with. He flipped through the pages and they were full of pictures of things and people he had met and things they had done. He smiled.

"We all helped Lily with that and if you look through the book better, you'll see that we all have written something to you and left comments with the pictures." James said.

Harry looked up at him. "Thank you." He really, truly meant it.

James grinned. "No problem! We all like you a lot Harry. Though some more then others…" He looked to his right and Harry followed. Sirius was pouting at the gifts like they were candy and his mother told him no. Harry smiled a little. He'll forgive Sirius soon.

The rest of the gift opening was fun. Harry got a lot of things…more then he ever gotten before and he was amused by the interactings of the other four. They had finished opening gifts and they were put in their respectable rooms. The rest of the afternoon was full of fun games with all involved. They had a small lunch, since Karen informed them that they would be having a large dinner. The three seventh years played games as the two adults started in on making dinner…

James sat up and looked at the two other occupants of the room. The tension was killing him and he didn't even bother to put a name to what kind of tension. "Hey, I got to go to the bathroom. Be back in a bit." He stood up and ran out of the room before the looks on either of their faces changed his mind.

Sirius and Harry watched him leave, then slowly moved their heads to look at each other. Sirius looked down at his feet with a slight blush. "I'm sorry Harry…"

Harry smiled briefly then had a serious face in place. "Whatever for?"

"For earlier…I was kidding about not caring and that you looked like a girl…you definitely look like a boy and I wouldn't like you any other way."

Harry smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I know…I wasn't exactly being nice either. I didn't take it to heart you know."

Sirius looked up at him, startled. "You didn't?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I find your squirming to be quite adorable." He said, using Sirius' words from earlier.

Sirius pouted. "So mean…" Harry just grinned at him and suddenly, he wasn't sitting up anymore. He was now flat back on the ground with a grinning Sirius on top of him, his long hair framing his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a Christmas you won't soon forget…" he said before kissing Harry. It was a wonderful kiss and it was getting quite good, seeing as Sirius now had his tongue down his throat, but oxygen is needed in these sort of situations, so the older boy pulled away and rested his forehead against the others. Harry smiled and Sirius smiled back. They were both breathing heavily. "Did I do it?"

Harry nodded and leaned up to kiss his nose. "I think you did…"

"Ahem…" someone said and they both moved their heads to see who was 'aheming' them. It was James. He was standing in the doorway with a blush adorning his face. "You two, why don't you just go find a room or something and spare me the images?"

Sirius smiled. "Because you know you like it." With that said, he bit Harry's neck.

James raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh…you can keep on believing that…" Harry grinned. This was definitely turning out to be a good holiday. "Now, will you please get off him?"

"No."

"I asked you nicely."

"And I said no."

James narrowed his eyes at him and was about to shout when, "Dinner's done!" James looked in the general direction of the voice and then looked at Sirius.

"You're lucky."

"I know I am…I got Harry and you don't."

James opened his mouth, thought better of it and shook his head. "Sometimes you scare me." And with that, he walked away.

Sirius looked down at Harry. "Ready to eat?"

Harry grinned. "I'm not starving…"

Sirius smiled and nipped his nose. "But I am…and they'll be time for this later…"

"Alright." Harry said with a sigh. Sirius got up and offered his hand to Harry, who took it. Harry let Sirius lead him to dinner. They all sat down and it was fun. There was delicious food and lots of laughter and talking. Afterwards, the boys decided to have a little sleepover in the living room. It was definitely Harry's best Christmas ever…


	10. Till Quidditch Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and random characters of my creation…And I don't own the lyrics to 'Waterloo'.

Author Notes: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't written anymore…I was lazy. There is really no other way to say it…I was just plain lazy and uninterested in finishing my story…I get like that sometimes. But, my friend's have been talking about it and telling me to write more, so I will. For them…and you people who will read it…thank you…And by the way…I don't really care if my timeline for Quidditch matches doesn't seem right, so, please, no complaining…

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Ten**

**Till Quidditch Do Us Part**

It had been months since the Christmas incident and now towards the sunny months with no snow on the ground, meaning prime Quidditch season. There had already been try-outs and since I'm lazy, I'm not going to go through all that, but it was fun and it had some hard decisions on James' part, since he was the captain. But the team came out good, with Harry as Seeker, Sirius Black as Beater, along with Owen Jackson. The Keeper was Frank Longbottom. The three keepers were Momiji Kinomoto, James Potter and Midori Kinomoto. Today, March 23, was the first Quidditch game of the season, with it being Gryffindor against Slytherin. Everyone was excited and the story start's within the Gryffindor's seventh year's dorm…

"Is your bed lower?" James asked curiously to Harry, who was sitting on his bed, tying his shoes.

Harry looked up at him, but before he could say anything, Sirius replied, "Yes. We broke it yesterday."

Harry, James and the other two occupants of the room looked at Sirius in a disturbed manner. "Siri, we didn't need to know that." Remus said while shaking his head. It was one of the few times that everyone actually woke up relatively at the same time.

"James asked." Sirius replied, standing up and stretching.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah, but you didn't have to tell him that."

"Did you want me to lie?"

"But that is a lie."

"Is it?"

"Shut up Sirius." Harry said, annoyed, and stood up to glare at him. "My bed it not lowered. It's sturdy and definitely has not been lowered by…us."

Sirius smiled down at him then kissed him on the lips. "You're so weird."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm weird?"

"Of course you are." James said. "You're dating Sirius aren't you?"

Harry looked like he was thinking about that. "Good point."

Sirius gasped. "That's cruel and uncalled for!"

"No it's not." Remus replied. "Only someone relatively crazy would even think of kissing you."

"Oh, so now you're against Harry's character?" Sirius said. "I see you all are _great _friends."

"I know we are." James replied. "So you don't have to keep reminding us. Now hurry up! We have to go eat and see all our adoring fans!"

He grabbed Harry by the wrist, dragging him away and ending all conversation. They stopped in the common room and waited for the other three. It didn't take long for them to show up. They collected at the end of the stairs.

"Are we ready to go eat now?" James asked.

Sirius put his arm through Harry's. "I think we are Prongsiedoo."

They started walking and went through the portrait, though Harry didn't notice this…he had become lost in thought.

"Wha'cha thinking about lovely?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at him and smiled. "It's just Prongsiedoo reminded me of something…"

"Really?" James asked, turning around to look at him while continuing to walk.

"Yeah…a song…" Harry said. "_Prongsiedoo…I was defeated, you won the war. Prongsiedoo, promise to love you forever more. Prongsiedoo…couldn't escape if I wanted too. Prongsiedoo, knowing my fate is to be with you…_" He stopped singing and looked up to see that the others had stopped and were now staring at him. "What?"

James slowly grinned then tackled him in a huge hug. "That was _so _cute!"

"And you sang it well…" Peter commented.

"What song is that from?" Remus asked.

"Waterloo…" Harry's reply sounded muffled, since he was still smushed in James' arms.

Suddenly, Harry felt a tug from behind and was quickly pulled from James' arms into Sirius'. He looked up at the man, who was glaring daggers at his best friend, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he could very well die within the next few moments.

James sighed dreamily. "Now, if only Evan's would sing me that…that would be…amazing…"

Harry felt Sirius sigh. "Merlin James…don't have an orgasm…" Harry looked up at Sirius, who looked down at him with a half smile.

"I'm not going to have an orgasm…" James stated simply. "I was just happily picturing that scenario."

"A little to happily…" Peter staged whispered to Remus, who nodded in agreement. "I think it's time to go to breakfast…you don't want to be late for Quidditch, do you?"

That snapped James out of his thoughts somewhat. "Of course not! Let's get going!" he shouted and started walking again. Peter and Remus looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to follow him.

Harry looked up at Sirius, who was looking at the retreating Marauder's. "Siri?" he asked softly.

Sirius looked down at him and smiled. "Let's go." He said with a wink and walked ahead a step, placing his hand in Harry's and tugging him a little. Harry followed without any further encouragement.

----------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the hall in little time, which was in an uproar because of the ever closer Quidditch game. People were taking bets and discussing who they thought would when. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were worse then usual in their hate/hate relationship. As the two walked in, they were greeted more then usual and got either 'good luck's or 'I hope you fall of your broom's.

Sirius and Harry sat down with a sigh. "Good morning you two." Someone said behind them. They turned their heads to see Lily, Alice, Raen, and Midori.

"Morning." They replied simultaneous.

Midori grinned and hugged Harry around the shoulders. "You guys are going to do great!" She quickly let go and hugged Sirius. "I can't _wait _to watch!" She let go and bounded back a few steps. Her friends grinned at her.

"Yeah…" James said with a smile, as he looked at Lily. "I hope we don't get _defeated._"

"Agreed." Lily said with a small smile.

James narrowed his eyes. "And, don't you think it's kind of like a _war_ that should be _won_."

"Um…not really…" Lily replied, looking at him funny.

He sighed. "It's like _fate_."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Okay, that's it, you're officially being weirder then usual…I think I'm going." She said and started walking away. The other three girls grinned at them.

"Well, we're off!" Midori shouted, skipping away.

"See you soon!" Alice said and Raen nodded as they walked away with their friends.

They were quiet for the moment in all the din of the Great Hall. Suddenly, they all, with the exception of James, burst out laughing. "I don't think she was taking the hint." Sirius managed to say through his laughing.

James pouted. "Don't laugh…"

"What were you expecting? Her to burst out in song, confessing her love for you?" Remus asked with a snort.

"Of course not…" James sulked.

Before anyone could continue to pick on James, Momiji showed up. "Are you guys almost done? Everyone's anxious to get started!" he shouted as he bounced slightly on his feet.

"Alright, alright…calm down Momiji." James said soothingly. "We're almost done…why don't you go wait for us, neh?"

Momiji pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine…" he said and bounded out of the Great Hall, which was quickly getting emptier.

James sighed and stood up. "Alright then…Sirius…Harry…it's time to get going."

Sirius looked up at him puppy dog eyes and a piece of bacon in his mouth. "But…but I'm not all done…" he whined.

James narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so now you decide to eat at normal pace."

Sirius swallowed the rest of the bacon, and then quickly ate what was left on his plate. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes it is." James said with a nod. The rest of the group stood up and started to head towards the door. They made to the staircase before being stopped again.

"Hey." Someone said from behind them and they turned to see Ethan, who was smiling, and Snape, who was partially hiding behind him.

Harry grinned. "Oh, hi Ethan! Severus!" He waved a little.

The other four were varying in there reactions to the greeting. Remus seemed fine with it, while Peter looked a little annoyed, but not overly much. Now, both Sirius and James weren't the least bit happy, though it seemed as if Sirius was taking it worse…mainly to his look alike, while James was more focusing on Snape.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have to get ready?" Ethan asked with an easy smile, earning a slight growl from Sirius.

"Don't you?" Sirius asked coldly.

Harry looked up at him and gave him a disapproving look. He turned back to Ethan. "We're going right now."

Ethan grinned. "I'm going up to get ready now too."

"Then go. I have to get to the pitch." Severus said and started to walk down the hall.

Remus looked between the four Quidditch players and then to Peter. Peter looked at him a shrugged. "I guess we'll go with Snape. See you later." Remus said as he and Peter followed Snape. "Behave." Remus called over his shoulder before he disappeared out a door.

The three black haired males looked at each other, and not very nice looks. Harry looked up at all three of them and sighed. "We better get going. The captain shouldn't be late." He pointed out to James, who looked down at him then turned and headed up the stairs. Sirius put his arm through Harry's and started to tug him up the stairs. Ethan followed after.

The silence of tense as they got to the top and turned the same way. Sirius continued to glare at Ethan over top of his lovers head, while Ethan just smiled softly. It didn't come quickly enough when they had to part ways.

"Good luck out there, Gryffindors." The Slytherin student said with a grin.

James narrowed his eyes. "We don't _need _luck."

Ethan shrugged and turned his grin to Harry. "Have fun."  
"You too." Harry replied and couldn't help but grin back.

Sirius growled and pulled him along while Ethan turned down a different hallway. Harry smiled up at his boyfriend, but that didn't seem to have any effect on him. He sighed and placed his head on his shoulder as the continued to walk. Harry had to hide a grin when he felt Sirius shaking and growling low in his chest. "Sirius?"  
"What?" he responded shortly.

"Why are you angry?"

James snorted and without turning, replied, "Even _I _know that answer."

Harry sighed and intertwined his fingers with Sirius'. "You know I don't like Ethan like that, don't you?" he asked softly and smiled cutely up at Sirius, who looked briefly down at him.

"It sure doesn't seem like that." Was Sirius' reply.

Harry pouted. "What do I have to do to make you not jealous of him?"

"I'm not jealous."

James snorted again. "Siri, even a blind person can see that you are."

"Butt out James."

"Fine, fine! We're almost there anyways, so you two better get back on good terms." He stopped, forcing the other two to stop. "Now, I'll give you five minutes to walk there and I want you two to have worked it out by then. No butts!" He shouted and held up a hand. "Five minutes." He stated again and continued walking, going down a hall.

The two boys stood there a moment and then looked at each other. "Sirius…"

"Harry…I'm…not sorry." He said with a shrug. "I don't like him."

Harry grinned. "Because he looks like you?"  
"No…"

"Because he kissed me before you…"

"No…" he growled out.

Harry sighed and stood up on his toes to place a kiss on his lips. "I don't like him like that, _baka_."

Sirius grinned. "I know…I'm aloud to get jealous though, right?"

"Of course…as I am." Harry replied. "But, I'm not going to stop seeing him…as a friend."

Sirius pouted. "Please?" Harry just gave him a look, to which he sighed. "Fine…just…be warned that I may hex him."

Harry patted him on the shoulder. "Of course. And I can't promise that Raen won't kill you for that."

"Okay, I think I can live with that."

"Deal?"  
"Deal." He said and sealed it with a kiss. "Now…off to the Quidditch room!"

They turned the corner, hand and hand, and walked towards a door. When they went in, they heard a shout. "IT'S BEEN SEVEN MINUTES!! HURRY YOUR ARSE'S UP!"

Sirius and Harry grinned at each other as they hurried to change and get ready for the big match…

-----------------------------------------------------

It was about half an hour into the game and Harry was sitting out of the way of the balls as he searched the field for the snitch. It so far had been a pretty even match, it being 80-70 to Gryffindor. The Slytherin players were really very good at this, but so were the Gryffindors.

He may have been lost in thought, but that didn't mean he wasn't still all eyes for the golden snitch. Which was a good thing, seeing as he spotted it towards Slytherin stands. He quickly started towards it, making the stands go in an uproar and bring the other Seekers' attention to it.

Harry was closing in, barely ten feet from it when he heard the excited sound of the crowd change to one of horror. Harry quickly turned his head to see that the other Seeker had stopped to stare at the other side of the field. He stopped and turned around, quickly flying towards where everyone was staring.

His had a horrible feeling as he flew as fast as he could to the other side and towards the ground, where all the other players were now heading. James caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Harry…"

"Who was it?" he asked sharply, though he had a sinking feeling he knew.

James started to shake as they got closer to the ground. "It was Sirius…the other Beater missed the ball and they were fighting over it to begin with…"

James didn't need to finish the rest as Harry hit the ground and started to run, tears streaming down his face. '_No Merlin…it isn't suppose to go like this…_' he thought as he heard steps following him to through the hall towards the hospital wing.

Harry flung open the doors and was stopped by Dumbledore. "MOVE IT!" he shouted.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, not yet…he needs medical attention…" He wrapped his arms around the younger male.

Harry leant into his hug and cried as he waited for the verdict…


	11. Dead on Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own people or places. I own plot. I know, not amusing, but the disclaimer is never the interesting part.

Author Notes: I'M SORRY! I know, I'm lazy and I'm mean, but I can safely tell you that you will have the entire story by the 23rd. It's finally all written! I figured I should finish the chapters before I post more…thanks for your patience!

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Dead On Arrival**

Sirius woke with a start. His head was pounding and quickly closed his eyes. He started rubbing his temples with the heel of his hands. After the pain subsided to a tolerable dull, he sat up and looked around. He was sitting in a hospital bed in the Hospital Wing. The room looked the same, but at the same time didn't _feel _the same. It felt oddly eerie and out of place.

Sirius looked around, wondering why he was here. He couldn't recall being put here. He looked down at himself to see he was in his Quidditch robes. Then it hit him. He was in the middle of the game with the Slytherin's when he and one of the other beaters got in a fight over the bludger. He managed to hit the ball and the other guy was behind him. That's when it all went blank.

He rubbed his head and looked around again. Now that he knew _why _he was here, he wanted to know why no one was here to see him. Not even Madam Pomfrey was there seeing if anything was wrong. That annoyed him.

Sirius decided if no one was going to be here, he was just going to leave. He swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He stretched and realized that he didn't feel at all achy or in pain. He shrugged it off. Madam Pomfrey must be doing her job. He walked towards the double doors leading out of the Wing, wondering why he wasn't being stopped. He was hoping that he was for some reason. He shook his head and pushed open the door.

The hallways looked exactly the same, but for some reason, they felt off too. Sirius just took it for nerves or something. He continued out but was suddenly stopped by someone shouting his name in a voice that sounded familiar. He turned to see a girl of about thirteen with long black hair and a pale complexion. Her eyes were black and she was wearing a simple silver dress.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted and rushed towards him. She was shorter than Harry and he had to look down to meet her odd eyes.

"Do I know you?" he asked, looking her over. She seemed oddly familiar, yet at the same time, he couldn't place her.

Her eyes widened and suddenly her features seem to melt and reform. She grew taller before his eyes. Her hair shortened and lightened, becoming a sandy blonde. Her pale complexion became darker. Suddenly, standing before Sirius wasn't a thirteen year old girl anymore. It was Fate (minus a dress and instead a robe).

"What the hell?!" Sirius shouted, stepping back away from Fate.

Fate glared at him. "NO! You're NOT supposed to be here Sirius Orion Black! You should be back with your bloody lover boy! You CAN'T be here!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry finally was aloud to see Sirius. He slowly let go of the death grip he had on James' arm and just as slowly walked into the hospital room. Madam Pomfrey was standing near the only occupied bed. She turned to look at Harry, looking gray and tired to Harry's eyes. He didn't want to take that as a bad sign. As he walked towards Sirius bed, both dreading and wishing to be near him, Madam Pomfrey walked towards him. As she passed him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her sad and worried eyes and felt his heart stop. He pulled himself from her grip and walked to the bed.

Harry couldn't stop the sob that escaped his throat. Sirius looked horrible. He was pale. Deathly pale. There was no color to his skin. His neck was a nasty purple and blue, spreading down under his hospital robe. His eyes looked sunken in and bruising. His chest barely disturbed the blankets that were on his chest. He couldn't even imagine what his back looked like.

A few tears trickled down his face and a hiccup sob escaped his throat again. His knees felt weak. He couldn't hold himself up anymore. He slowly slid down till he was kneeling at the side of the bed. He took hold of Sirius' cooling hand in his and held it tight in his.

It wasn't supposed to go like this. Sirius wasn't supposed to die here. He was supposed to grow up and become his Godfather. He was supposed to be there in his third year. He was supposed to be there to make him smile through his fourth and fifth years. He was supposed to take care of him…even if it was little late. He wasn't supposed to die before ever meeting him…the real him.

"Oh Merlin…Sirius…" he sobbed. He pulled Sirius' hand under his cheek. The tears that leaked from his eyes drenched his hand. His whole body shook and closed his eyes tight. "You're not supposed to die yet! Oh Sirius…"

--------------------------------------------------

Fate and Sirius had a glaring contest. Suddenly, Sirius eyes went wide and he looked at his hand. He had a sudden feeling like it was getting wet. He turned his wide eyes at Fate, who was looking at him with just as wide eyes.

Suddenly, Fate looked determined. "Come with me."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
"Do you fucking want to live, you moron?!"

Sirius looked taken aback. "What the hell?! Why are you being nasty?"

Fate glared at him and looked anxious. "I don't think we have time for this! Just come with me, please!" Sirius looked at him hard. He nodded and Fate looked relieved. "Come on then!" he shouted. He grabbed Sirius' hand and started running down the hall.

The walls past in a blur. He felt like he was on air. They were going fast. Suddenly, Fate slowed to a stop. Sirius looked over the door. It was a black door with gold trimmings. It wasn't one he was familiar with and that surprised him. He made the Marauder's Map. He should know where _everything _was.

With his other hand, Fate took the golden door knob in his hand and twisted. The door opened and Fate pulled him inside. Sirius stared at the place he was in, never noticing that the door slammed shut or that Fate let go of his hand. It was a well lighted room that looked like a cross between a study and a kitchen.

"Death, where are you?! I need you right now!" Fate shouted, walking farther into the room. Sirius looked at him quizzedly. '_Death?_'

"Why are you yelling?" a girlish voice asked. Sirius quickly turned to see who it was. His eyes widened. She was quite pretty. She was about his age, maybe a little younger, with waist length golden blonde hair pulled into a single braid down her back. She was slightly short and on the paler side. The girl wore a pair of short shorts jeans and knee highs that were light blue with penguins on them. Her shirt was light blue and dark blue striped tank top. Her ears had three blue drop earrings and a silver choker with a sapphire amulet. Sirius looked into her eyes and was surprised that he couldn't put a name to her eye color.

"Death!" Fate shouted again and ran towards her. He engulfed her in a hug and the girl hugged him back. Sirius was confused to say the least.

The girl smiled and she had a dimple on the side of her cheek. "Now Fate, what do I owe the pleasure of your presence today?"

Fate let her go and looked at Sirius. "He's not suppose to die." He stated simply. The girl looked at him.

"No, I suppose you're right." The girl shrugged and grinned. "But you're the one who messed with Destiny! Can't exactly control what happens when you screw with the ways things are!"

Fate growled. "No, you can fix this! He can't die! He's not supposed to yet!"

Sirius felt his head spinning and they both looked at him. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" Sirius asked, getting frustrated. This was confusing.

The girl smiled again. "Oh, nothing really. You're just dying."

--------------------------------------------------------

James watched as Harry broke down at the side of his best friend's bed. He felt like he was dying too. He just wanted to break down and cry at his friend's side along with Harry. He slowly walked over, his feet feeling like lead. He felt like he had to be strong…for Harry.

"Harry?" he asked softly as he walked over to stand next to the boy. His eyes widened and he felt bile rising up in his throat. Sirius looked terrible. He felt other pieces of his heart break when he saw him lying there.

James felt a hand on his elbow. He turned to see both Remus and Peter standing there, looking horrified at Sirius' broken body. James was wondering why Madam Pomfrey didn't fix him better. Made him better. A terrible thought came to mind. You can't heal what's already dead.

James shook his head, denying that could ever be possible, because it wasn't possible. Sirius just couldn't die. He was supposed to be there with him as he grew up and had kids. He was supposed to be the Godfather to his son. He was supposed to grow up to an old man with him. He wasn't supposed to leave him. They had so much to do and so much time to do it. He should've been there to protect him.

A few tears leaked out, but he refused to acknowledge them. He leaned down and placed his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Harry?"

"This isn't happening!" he heard Harry sob.

"I'm sorry Harry…" he said softly.

Harry cried harder. "This _can't _be happening! You aren't supposed to die yet! You're supposed to be there for me!"

James seemed a little startled and looked up at Remus and Peter. They looked slightly confused too. It seemed like Harry knew what Sirius was going to do. He tightened his grip on Harry.

Harry started shaking harder. "You stupid mutt! You're supposed to my Godfather! You're supposed to be there for me! You're supposed to make my life livable! You're supposed to make me happy! You don't die by a stupid bat!"

James let go of Harry in shock. '_What the hell?_' he thought as he stood up and watched as Harry continued to cry, beg and yell at Sirius…

---------------------------------------------------

Sirius looked at between her and Fate confused. '_He was dying? He didn't feel like he was dying…_' "What are you going on about?" he asked.

The girl grinned. "You seem like a smart boy, so you'll understand." She paused and looked at Fate. "Quite simply, I'm Death and you're dying. You're not _supposed _to die yet, but seeing as Fate has decided to grace you and Harry with a wish, it has…screwed up a few aspects of yours and Harry's life. And now he wants me to fix it." She bounced a little on her feet.

Sirius shook his head. He couldn't die! He was Sirius Black! He was supposed to grow up. He was supposed to graduate Hogwarts and become a great Auror. He was supposed to tell Harry that he loved him. He couldn't die! That was just…not in the picture! "Okay then, just bring me back!"

Death shook her head. "I could, but that would mess up the grand scheme of things even more than they are now."

"I can't die! I have so much to do!" Sirius shouted. He glared at her and said calmly, "Besides, you said I'm not supposed to die _yet_, meaning that you can bring me back and I'll die when I was supposed too."

Death seemed to think about this. "Please fix this!" Fate practically begged.

Death looked between the two. "I suppose…" both boys felt joy. "But…" that stopped the feeling. "You're going to have to right everything Destiny." She said simply. "If I'm going to fix this, you do too."

Sirius looked relieved. "Okay, that's good! Just fix everything and than life can go on! I like that plan."

Both deities looked at him. "You quite sure?" Death asked softly.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah! I have things I need to do!"

Death looked at Fate. He held up three fingers. She held up one. He seemed saddened by that thought but nodded. He turned to Sirius. "I'll see you on the other side Sirius." With that, he disappeared.

Sirius looked at the girl and she looked at him. "Well Sirius. You'll have to get out whatever you're going to say when you get there."

"Why? I have plenty of time to do what I need to do." He said with a smile. "I have more time to live, right?"

Death nodded. "Well, be good to him."

Suddenly, she was standing in front of Sirius. She leaned in close. "Have a good life. I don't want to see you for a while now, you hear?"

Sirius nodded and she smiled sadly. She leaned up and softly placed her lips on his. The world started spinning and everything went black…

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was still gripping Sirius hand, like he was never going to let go. And he wasn't. Sirius wasn't supposed to go yet, so he wouldn't let him. He wouldn't.

"I'm not going to let you go Sirius." Harry said determinedly and pulled the hand closer to his chest.

"And I don't plan on going anywhere Harry." A gruff voice said from above his head.

Harry's eyes went wide and he heard the gasps around him. He lifted his head to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring at him and a grin. Harry's heart stopped and he heard clicking heels getting closer.

"Sirius?"

He smiled and winced. "The one and only."

Harry starting shaking again and sobbed. "Hey, hey, now! I'm not dead! Don't cry!" Sirius curled his hand around Harry's. "I'm…well, I'll live."

Harry starting laughing through is tears. "I thought I lost you!"

"You almost did there for a moment, but Death took care of me."

Harry looked up at him, his sobbing and crying subsiding, but not the tears. "Death?"

Sirius smile softly. "I'll explain later. We have all the time now."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, that's good."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I need to take care of him now." Both males turned to see Madam Pomfrey looking at Sirius something akin to shock.

Harry stood up and smiled. "That's alright." He turned to Sirius and grinned wider. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. "See you soon?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah."

Harry turned and started walking out with the rest of the Marauders. He turned briefly to look back once he was at the door, but he saw Sirius smiling at a relieved Pomfrey and softly closed the door.

He was in complete bliss. Sirius was alive. He wasn't dying on him. He couldn't handle Sirius dying _twice _on him. He felt his spirits lifting and felt like nothing could bring him down.

"Harry?" Harry turned to see Remus, Peter and James looking at him.

"Yes?"  
"I know you're happy…we're happy for Merlin sake, but…" James looked to Remus.

"But," Remus continued. "We need you to explain something."

"What?"

Remus looked him in the eyes. "What did you mean by _he isn't supposed to die yet_?"


	12. Who You Really Are

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. aren't own by me.

Author Notes: Here you go! Only a couple more chapters left! Oh yes, **remember** I _like _happy endings! Hope you all have fun getting the book tonight.

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Who You Really Are**

Harry felt his heart stop. "Excuse me?"  
The three Marauders continued to look at him like they were seeing him for the first time. "Harry…" Remus continued. "You were saying a lot of…odd things while you were breaking down. Exactly what did you mean by all that stuff?"

Harry stared at them. He couldn't exactly recall what he had said. He didn't know he had said anything odd…maybe that Sirius couldn't die, not yet, but how is that odd? Anybody would've said that. "I'm sorry…what did I say?"

The three other boys looked between each other. James turned to him. "You were talking about him being your Godfather."

His emerald green eyes widened. He really didn't remember saying that. He was to busy breaking down to realize what he was saying. And if did say that, why hadn't Destiny stopped him? He had become good at not saying anything 'stupid', but it didn't mean Destiny had to desert him. Even if he was probably saying all that stuff pretty fast, it wouldn't have looked weird if he had started choking. Where had she gone? '_Destiny?_' he thought. Nothing happened. "Umm…" he said intelligently.

James crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "Explain what you were babbling on about. I won't let anyone I don't trust be with Sirius." He paused. "Explain…now."

Harry clenched his fists and turned away briefly. He thought about it. He would have to tell them. He wanted them to believe him. It would be so much better if he didn't have to lie about himself. His eyes closed while these thoughts and more passed through his mind.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and turned to the three Marauders. "I'm Harry Potter." He said bluntly. All their eyes widened and James' crossed arms fell to his sides.

"What?" he asked, startled.

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry James Potter and I'm you're son."

Quiet reigned for a few moments. "Well, I think this might take a while." Remus said amusedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all gathered into their dorm room, facing each other. Remus, Peter and James sat on Sirius' bed and Harry sat on his. They were quiet for a few moments, letting Harry organize his thoughts. He couldn't quite figure out where to begin. There was so much to say…to explain.

"Start from the beginning." Remus said, startling Harry out of his thoughts. "Like how James is your father."

"I was born July 30, 1980. My parents are James Potter and…" He paused. Should he tell? Would that ruin anything? And where the hell was Destiny? Wasn't she supposed to be here, making him looking mad? He was telling things he was forbidden to say and yet, he could now. Something had changed…he just didn't know what.

"Is it Laura Giovanni?" Peter asked. Harry looked at him confused. The other two were looking at him funny also. "Well…" Peter said defensively. "He paused, so I figured I'd give it a guess."

Remus looked thoughtful. "Hmm…is it someone we know?"

"Yes…" Harry said.

"Bet it's one of Lily's friends." Peter murmured.

"Bet it's Lily." Remus replied.

Harry smiled as all their eyes widened. "YES!" James screamed and jumped up on the bed. "I MARRY LILY MARIE EVANS!" He started to do a little dance on the bed while singing '_I marry Lily Evans_' over and over again.

The other three couldn't help themselves. They started laughing hysterically at James. He was obviously handling it well.

Suddenly he stopped and looked at Harry. "I _do _marry Lily, right?" He looked most hopeful.

Harry smile widened. "Yeah, you marry her."

James smiled, hissed yes while doing the arm thing then plopped back on the bed. "Okay, continue."

Peter snickered and leaned towards Remus. "Glad he got _that _out of his system." He whispered. Remus grinned and nodded. James just glared at them and turned back to Harry expectantly.

"Alright…so, you two marry and give birth to me. You name Sirius as Godfather." Harry was looking down as he said this. When there was no noise from the other three after a few moments, Harry looked up. They were just looking at him as they had a few moments before. Like they just wanted to know and didn't condemn him for wanting…loving his Godfather.

They must have realized why he had paused, because James rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Harry. I…we don't think it's weird that you're with Sirius. He isn't your Godfather yet." He waved his hand dismissively. "Now, continue."

Harry couldn't believe that was it. He thought they would think he was…sick. He shook his head. He wasn't about to complain. "We lived at Godric Hollow and you join this order that's against Voldemort. On October 31, 1981…" Once again he paused. This was something he didn't want to get in to. It was bad enough that it happened, but telling them it would be worse. But…if he told, maybe they could change what happened.

"We died, didn't we?" James asked. Harry looked startled and James rolled his eyes. "If we're in an order against Voldemort and it's something you don't want to tell us, it's obviously something quite terrible…like death. So, who all died? And who did you go live with afterwards? I hope…it was good."

Harry bit his lip. "You and Lily died." He paused briefly. "There was this protective charm around me after what Lily did, so I had to live with one of her relatives. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, along with Dudley my cousin, is who I wound up living with. I wasn't aloud to know about the wizarding world after that, so I didn't meet the rest of you till I was in third year."

There was a moment of silence as they processed this bit. "Well…that thoroughly sucks." James said and looked at Harry. "Did they treat you well?"

Harry smiled. He knew that answer without even thinking. "Yeah, it was good. You have nothing to worry about. They treated me like one of the family." Harry's smiled widened as they all looked relieved. He didn't want them to worry and he didn't want them to feel any guilt…well, except Peter, but that was a different story. He knew he couldn't tell…he was sent here as a gift and he wasn't about to give it up. He would ruin the future if he revealed too much else.

Suddenly, Harry found himself wrapped in a pair of arms and thrown back onto the bed. He looked up to see James smiling down at him. "You are a great son. And I'm glad I got to have this time with you." He beamed. "I'm proud to call you my son."

Harry stopped breathing. He never thought he would hear those words. His face broke out into a grin and he wrapped his arms around James. "Thanks." He whispered.

James broke the embrace and sat next to him. "So, is that how you look in the future? I was hoping you looked more like me."

"I do." Harry replied and they looked at each other. "I look almost exactly like you, except for the green eyes. Those I got from mum."  
James nodded. "That's good. My handsome genes will be passed on."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. That's nice."

James stuck his tongue out. "Well, it's getting kind of late. Let's go get dinner." He stood up and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him up. "Then we'll go see if we can visit Sirius."

"Sure." Harry said as the other two got up.

As they walked out the door, Peter said, "I wonder how Sirius' will take this."

"Petey…" James tsked as he put his arms around his shoulder. "I don't think he needs to know right yet…"

"Oh, okay…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner went fine. Afterwards, they went to the Hospital Wing only to be told that he should not have any visitors yet. So they promised they would come tomorrow and they went off to bed.

The next day, classes went on as usual and Harry's head was unusually free of voices. Sirius continued to be in the HW and no visitors were permitted. Madam Pomfrey said he should be up for some visitors later that night or maybe the morning. She would tell them when they came back.

"That means he won't be seen for at least a week." James muttered as they walked away from the door towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Well, it's better than being dead." Remus put in.

Harry opened his mouth to talk when something caught his eyes. He stopped and turned around. "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later."

The three Marauders stopped and looked at him. "Why?" James asked.

Harry turned and looked at them. "I see someone I need to talk too." And he turned his head back around. The other three saw a third year Ravenclaw girl.

"Alright Harry." James said. "We'll save you a seat." They turned back around and continued on.

When they were out of sight, Harry walked towards Destiny. "Hey, where have you been?"

Destiny smiled. "I have been busy."

"With what?"

"This and that." She said vaguely.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Okay…I told you know."

She nodded. "Yes, I know."

"You're not mad?"

She shook her head. "It's not going to matter a great deal much longer."

"Why?" Harry asked. He was getting a bad feeling about this. "Why doesn't it matter anymore?"

Destiny looked sad. "I'm truly sorry Harry…"

"Why are you sorry?" He took a step back. He felt like he should run.

"You can't run from Destiny, Harry." She said softly. Then she sighed. "You know that bringing you here was against the Order of Time, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, things got to screwed up…things got ruined that perhaps shouldn't have been fixed."

"What do you mean? Sirius should've died?" That couldn't be true. He couldn't…wouldn't believe it.

She shook her head. "I'm not saying that…but Harry, you here makes this a totally different past. And I'm sorry, but I made a deal with Death."

"Death?"

"Yeah. In order to have Sirius come back…you have to go home…and they aren't supposed to remember you."

Harry gawked at her. "What?"

Destiny patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Harry…some things are meant to be, while others…" She trailed off.

"No." He said defiantly.

She smiled without humor. "You have no choice." She patted him on the chest then pulled him down so she could talk in his ear. "He loves you." She said softly.

He leaned his head against her shoulder as tears threatened to spill. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"It wouldn't have mattered…he wouldn't remember…" With that said Destiny kissed his cheek and disappeared.

Harry straightened up and felt that dizzy feeling again as the world moved beneath him. He wrapped his arms around him as it continued. It seemed to take longer than last time. He started sobbing.

"HARRY!" Someone shouted and he turned to see Sirius running towards him. Destiny was letting him say goodbye.

"_I love you_." He mouthed as that final pull took him away to his world…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was getting sick of not seeing anyone, but Madam Pomfrey was going over time with this whole near death thing. Sirius tried to explain it to her, but she wouldn't believe him. He stopped talking when she started to tap her foot. That was never a good sign. He actually wished to be out of here and into Harry's arms by the end of this week. The thought of only seeing Madam Pomfrey was a maddening one indeed.

He slept well that night and had his food brought up to him. All his classes were excused. He had lots of time to think, since no one was aloud to see him. He tried conversing with Fate…Destiny, whoever the hell they were. He even tried to talk with Death, but none of them seemed to be in his head and he was getting use to at least one voice in his head. That was something he wasn't going to be telling Madam Pomfrey…that woman would send him to St. Mungo's.

It had been almost a whole day since the accident. Madam Pomfrey had gone into her office, leaving him to his loneliness when he heard a voice. "You look like shit."

Sirius turned and scowled at the Fate boy. He was sitting on the bed on the right of him. "How'd you get in here?"

"I'm a God." He said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Whatever…at least I can talk to _someone_!"

"The person you _should _be talking to his Harry."

"Why?" He asked. "I'll be seeing him soon enough."

Fate shook his head. "He'll be leaving soon."  
"WHAT!" Sirius shouted then winced. He looked at the door, expecting Pomfrey to come. She didn't.

"She can't hear us."

"Oh…" Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Why is he leaving? And to where?"  
Fate looked down, deciding the bed was more interesting than Sirius' eyes. "Well, you see, it's not a matter of where…it's more of a matter of…when. He comes from a time that hasn't come to pass yet."  
Sirius looked confused. "You mean he comes from the future?"  
"Yeah, basically."  
The older boy looked confused. "How'd that happen?"

"I granted him his wish…and yours."

"And you're taking it away?" Sirius asked surprised. They couldn't take Harry away.

"Sorry sweetheart, but that was the deal."

"What deal?"

"The one where you don't die."

Sirius shook his head. "You're telling me that either I die and Harry stays or I don't die and Harry goes…"

"Basically…"

"This doesn't seem like a good deal at all."

Fate nodded. "Yeah, you're basically shit out of luck."  
Suddenly Sirius' face lights up. "Well, then I'll just be with him in the future…" He looks startled. "We're not like hundreds of years apart are we…I'd be an old fart."

"Nope." Fate said. "You're only like twenty years apart."  
Sirius grinned. "Well, that's not so bad."

"There's more."

"More? What more _can _there be?" Fate looked mournful. _That _wasn't a good sign. "What _more _is there?"

Fate looked at the wall. "He's leaving now…" Sirius sat up straight. He's leaving _now_? He had to go to him. "That's not all." Sirius stood up next to his bed and looked at the young deity. "You're not going to remember him."

"What?"

"That was also part of the deal. We need this time to go back as it was…where Harry never existed in this world. So even if you do say your goodbyes, it won't matter much. You're not going to remember the boy anyways."

Sirius grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Why the _bloody_ _hell_ did you even make this deal?"

"It was mourn your death now Sirius or have him meet you in the future…even if you don't remember him here, you'll still get your chance to meet him…love him."

"I _want _to say goodbye…and that I love him." Sirius grounded out.

Fate smiled without humor. "You better hurry…Time wont wait."

"_There more of you!_" Sirius screamed at Fate as he ran towards the door. He could hear him chuckle as Sirius ran out the door. He turned to see Harry in the middle of the hallway, his arms wrapped around himself and heart-wrenching sobs.

"HARRY!" He shouted and ran towards him.

Harry turned to him and smiled. He was slowly fading away. He mouthed something and disappeared.

"I LOVE YOU!" Sirius screamed. He stopped and started breathing hard. He didn't get there in time. Tears slowly started leaking out of his eyes. He never got to tell Harry how he felt.

Suddenly, his head started to ache and it felt light. Sirius closed his eyes and rubbed his head. When he opened his eyes, he was confused. '_Why the hell am I in the hall?_' he thought. He rubbed his eyes and felt that they were wet. He was crying? Why? He shook his head and looked down at himself. He was hurt physically. He must have been in the Hospital Wing. He turned and started walking away. But if that was the case, why did it feel like he just lost the most important thing in the world?


	13. Vert Observe la Beaute

Disclaimer: Like all the others…don't claim to own anything but the plot.

Author Notes: Almost done! Thank you for all the reviews!

**Also**, I know the title/name is bad grammar in French...it's just I didn't like how long it was...

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Vert Observé la ****Beauté**

Harry woke up slowly. His whole being felt heavy and his head hurt. He opened his eyes to see that his was in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. '_How'd I get here?_' he thought. The last place he was, was at Hogwarts. He had been there, arguing with Dumbledore about something…what was it? He rolled back onto his side and wrapped his arm around the pillow that was there. It had belonged…

"SIRIUS!" he shouted and sat up. He remembered. Destiny! That was it! He had gone to the past with the Marauders! He grinned. He got to be with his father…his mother…her friends…Remus…Sirius…

He looked around. He couldn't remember coming here. The room looked as it always did. His eyes landed on the calendar. December 23, 1996. His whole body froze. He suddenly remembered the rest of it…he came back…things went back as they should and they didn't remember a single thing. Tears started slowly falling down his face. This was wrong! He should've stayed with Sirius! He curled up, lay back down and hugged the pillow to his chest. Harry buried his head into the pillow and let the tears come. He didn't want to be here! He should've stayed with Sirius…that was where he belonged…he was loved there.

"Harry?" Harry knew that voice but he didn't want to see her right now. It was all her fault anyways. "Harry…" she said softly again and brushed the hair away from his temple. "I'm sorry…" Harry didn't response. It hurt too much. "I can make it better…"

"How?" He ground out. His chest hurt so much. She brushed his hair with he finger tips and he calmed just little. It wasn't really her fault…she was the one who let him have the time he did.

Harry could feel the bed dip as she sat next to him. "I could make you forget."

Harry's gripped his pillow tighter. Is that what he wanted? Would that really make the pain go away? To forget all that time he had had with them? With Sirius? "No…" he said softly.

Destiny placed her hand on his shoulder. "What?"  
He moved his head so he could look at her. Destiny continued to take the form of a third year Ravenclaw. "I said no…"  
"Why?" She asked confused.

Harry held the pillow tighter. It had belonged to Sirius. "It would still hurt."  
"How?"

"Even if I didn't remember, I would know…I would know that there was something missing…someone missing. I would look and look and never find who had left me and it would hurt…hurt worse than knowing. I rather remember all the times we had, even if does hurt, than to forget…forgetting is the worse. Forgetting that I loved him…forgetting that I had time with my parents…forgetting…everything." He looked into her eyes. "I would like to remember…"  
Destiny smiled softly. "I knew you would…"

Harry sat up. "I can't believe you made them forget."

"I'm sorry…it was part of the deal."

Harry nodded. "I know…I don't really blame you…I'd rather Sirius live…" Harry looked at her. "Is he…"

"He's still behind the veil Harry."

"I figured…" Harry lay back down.

She patted him on the arm. "It's Christmas break."

"I know…it was last time I was here…or was about to be."  
Destiny leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his temple. "Go talk to Remus…he has a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a surprise, I can't tell you!" Destiny stood up. "Harry life will go on and things happen for a reason. Please don't let yourself go to far into despair…things have a tendency to perk up. Go see your friends." With that, she disappeared.

Harry buried his face back into the pillow. She didn't know what she was talking about. He'd rather just be by himself for awhile…

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Hogwarts 1977…_

Life went on as it should. Sirius healed and was out of the infirmary by the end of the week. His friends came to see him in his time there. They went to classes and went to dinner. They continued to do pranks and continued to live.

But why was it that he still had that feeling of loneliness? Why did it feel like there was something missing? When he was in the dorm, why did he expect there to be another bed between his and Remus'? That there was one missing? How come every time he saw Ethan, he felt jealous and wanted to beat him to a pulp? Why did cross-dressing make him laugh and egg nog make him feel nauseous? What was it about the word hair that made him want to cry? Why was it that every time James called Lily his green eyes beauty, he wanted to ask '_Where's mine?_' Why did the thought of destiny and fate make him mad? How come when he looked at his best friend and Lily together he felt jealous? What was it about Lily's eyes that made his heart hurt?

Life went on. They grew up and graduated. Lily and James got married and they all joined the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius bought an island in the Caribbean. He named it '_Vert Observé la __Beauté_'…'_Green Eyed Beauty_.' Only those close to him knew about it and made it on unplottable…only those who knew it existed could find it.

Lily and James had a child…they named him Harry. Why was it that that name made his heart ache so? He was named Godfather. He swore he would take good care of the boy.

Then the worse came…they died. Peter betrayed them to Voldemort. Sirius went to Azkaban and Harry went to the Dursley's. Sirius was in that place for twelve years…the thought of seeing Harry and his innocence kept him sane. He escaped in Harry's third year. He saw him first when he was on the street. He looked a lot like James…why did he think that he was supposed to have red hair?

After the fight with Peter in the Shrieking Shack, he had to run. The Dementors were after him. He promised Harry he would come back. He mostly stayed at his island. It was nice place and he hoped to one day bring Harry there…again. He once was there as a child.

In Harry's fifth year, he stayed at Grimmauld Place with the Order. He wasn't aloud to do much since he was still wanted. Sirius tried to figure out what was it about Harry that seemed so familiar. It wasn't the fact that he looked like James or that he knew him when he was little, but something else…like he was missing something too.

He didn't have much time to think. At the end of the school year, there was trouble at the Ministry. It was a battle between the Order and the Death Eaters. He protected Harry. It was a gruesome battle…in the end, he didn't make it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life went on. Sirius died and Voldemort still was in power. His sixth year continued with the death of Dumbledore. His summer was spent with the Order, figuring things out. His seventeenth birthday was not a great celebration. He got gifts and there was a cake, but not much else. It wasn't the same without Sirius.

His seventh year was spent getting people and creatures on their side. He was appointed the new leader after Dumbledore. The search for Snape and Draco continued. At the end of the long year, during the month of April, the final battle occurred. It was worst one yet…blood was spilt and death came a plenty. The fight to the death with Voldemort ended when Harry himself using the Avada Kedavra against the Dark Lord. Many people were lost on both sides and all remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort lackeys were sent to Azkaban. Snape was found innocent when Fawkes brought a letter from Dumbledore stating what had occurred had not been at all Severus Snape's fault. Draco had been found innocent when he himself had fought against the Death Eaters.

The after math was…astounding. Things were cleaned up and people were buried. The families of those lost were presented with a gold and purple dragon heart…it wasn't really a dragon's heart; it was just what it was called. Those still surviving were presented one also. But, people were free. Both the muggle world and the wizarding world were freed. They did not have to worry about the dark presence of Voldemort anymore. People were happier and carefree. Harry had wondered if this was what it was like before Voldemort had ever came.

Harry was considered a hero…but he didn't feel like one. He had lowered himself to Voldemort's level when he used that spell. He had a feeling that even though he had killed Voldemort, he felt a little pride that he could make Harry do Dark Magic. Harry rarely joined in the festivities. His heart was still broken. Eventually, he left, sick of all the attention he got. He told them not to worry, he'd come back…he just wanted the world to calm down first…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vert Observé la __Beauté, Caribbean: Summer 1998…_

The island was just like his dream. The clear blue ocean…white sanded shores…the mountain and the trees. There was a small house within the trees where he lived. He had been here for a few weeks now, occasionally popping into other places around the world. He enjoyed the quiet. One day he'd bring his friends, but not now. Now it was just another piece of Sirius' that he wanted to keep. It had been Remus' surprise that Christmas two years ago…

He was sitting on the shore letting the waves lap at his feet. He had grown dark from spending most of his days outside. He had grown more muscles from swimming on a regular basis. His hair had gotten longer. He enjoyed his freedom to do what he pleased, when he pleased.

The sun was getting higher in the sky and he was about to get up to go to his house when he heard his name. He turned around see that third year Ravenclaw girl sitting under the same tree she had in his dream. He walked over and sat next to her. They sat in quiet, looking over the ocean.

"It's beautiful here…" Destiny said softly.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed. It was beautiful.

Destiny turned to look at him. "Congratulations."

Harry looked confused. "On what?"

She grinned. "On defeating Voldemort." He winced. "Oh, sore subject?"

"Sorta…"

She nodded. "Anyways, I'm still very proud."

"I know…lots of people are…" He sounded sort of bitter.

"Why aren't you happy about this?" She asked as she leaned against him.

Harry looked out towards the sea. There were lots of things he wasn't happy about. The thing he hated most though was…"I wish Sirius could be here with me."

"Oh…" Destiny said softly, looking out at the waves too.

"I wish he didn't have to die."

"He never really did."

Harry pulled back and looked at her, wide eyed. "_What_?!"

Destiny stood up and walked towards the water. She turned and grinned at him. "The veil is…a portal of sorts."

Harry stood up. "To where?"  
"To Death's Domain."

"Then he _is_ dead?"  
She shook her head. "I suppose he kind of is…don't ask." She said before he could. "It's hard to explain…" Her smile widened and she beckoned him towards her. When he was next to her, she continued. "I think you're one of the most…amazing mortals I have ever met." Harry blushed and she laughed. "I talked to Death and she decided that you deserve something for what you have done…you've done more in your short life than most have done in a few."

Harry felt his heart jerk. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Her smiled looked a little sad. "This is the last time we'll ever meet."

He felt a little sad about that. "Oh…"

"Don't worry! I'll still be there…nobody's destiny is really ever finished…" She patted him on the shoulder. "Take care of him, alright?"  
Harry smiled as a tear slid down his face. "I will."

Destiny nodded and hugged him and he hugged back. "Tootles!" And she disappeared.

Harry knew he'd miss her. She was a good…'person'. He continued to look out at the sea. He'd be getting him back and he knew the first thing he was going to do.

"HARRY!" a familiar voice shouted and Harry turned. There he was…looked exactly like the 16…probably 17 now…years old Sirius…Long black hair, icy blue eyes, adorable and sexy grin. Harry bit his lip and stared at him. Sirius laughed. "You just going to stand there?" He asked as he stepped a few feet in front of him.

Harry laughed and lunged at him, wrapping Sirius in a tight embrace…that he equaled. "I love you Sirius."

"I love you too Harry." He said simply and leaned down. They kissed…


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the people. I don't own the Vows. They come from a very good book called '_Kiss of the Highlander_' by Karen Marie Moning. Actually, I sure they come before in the series she writes, but that's where I got it from. Really good books!

Author Notes: All done! So sorry it took so long…I'm lazy. This is why I don't do many multiple chapters…I'm more of a one shot lady. Or even sequels. But that's it. I'm happy for all you who stuck through this! Thanks! (Finished July 18, 2007) Thank you all for the reviews!

This is dedicated to my friend Morgan whose birthday is the 26th. The last chapter (13) is also for her. Love you and happy 17th b-day!

**Destiny, Interrupted**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Epilogue **

After that day, Harry wasn't willing to tell everyone just yet. He'd rather keep Sirius to himself on the beautiful, empty-except-them, island. Harry learned that Sirius knew what has happened since the day that Harry Granger left Hogwarts. He remembers everything up till the time he fell behind the veil. He had been filled in on those bits by Fate, who Sirius explained was, well, fate. Harry told him about his own Destiny. Sirius told him how he remembered missing someone and now knew that it was him. Harry told him how he wasn't willing to forget. Sirius didn't even try to explain what had accrued after his disappearance…it was too hard. Harry was alright with that.

They had a great time that week catching up. But they figured that after the week, they should go back. The appearance of Sirius caused quite an uproar. Everyone was pleased to see Harry happy again. When they explained what had happen, when Harry had left, they were surprised. Harry had never mentioned anything about it and Remus didn't remember at all. Apparently only Sirius regained the memories.

Harry found out that not all of Lily's friends were dead. Actually, they all were still around. Midori Kinomoto had married Ethan Storm. They had three kids, a girl his age, a boy around thirteen and a little girl about nine. They were still in England. Raena Storm was with a woman named Sierra Nights in Italy. They had twelve years old twin boys. Momiji Kinomoto went back to Japan and was engaged to a young woman named Sakura Shindo. Harry had already known the fate of Alice McAuthor and Frank Longbottom.

They decided to get married. Well, it wasn't really a marriage. It was more of binding your souls together…they wanted to be able to find each other next go round. The wedding took place on their island. Everyone of importance to them was invited. They didn't want to whole world knowing about their secret place.

It was a wonderful wedding. Beautiful skies, great people, beautifully dressed, though Harry had to convince Sirius not to cross-dress. Everyone was seated as the ceremony took place. Sirius placed his right hand over Harry's heart and Harry put his over Sirius'. Then Sirius placed his left hand over Harry's right and Harry did the same. It was hushed as they said their vows'…'_If aught must be lost, 'twill be my honor for yours. If one must be forsaken, 'twill be my soul for yours. Should death come anon, 'twill be my life for yours. I am Given._' There souls were forever bound afterwards and they lived a long and happy life. They had three children. Their two sons were named James and Regulus and their daughter was named Lily. Both the Black and Potter names were carried on.


End file.
